Here we go Again
by Dark Hez
Summary: Five years after midnight...Old friends are appearing on the boarding house door step to help the gang figure out how to save Fells Church...Again. Last Chapter Up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, maybe just a one off. Only the storie belongs to me, vampire diaries and caracters belong to lj smith.**

She stood in the middle of the clearing and breathed deeply. Surrounding her was a mass forest she swore she wouldn't see again this soon. She was back after being gone for five years. It wasn't as though she had a choice, her home town of Fells Church was in danger and she was here to protect it; again.

She began running with a speed barely any could keep up with to the edge of the trees. Once free of the branches she leaped into the open air. Bones cracked and re-shaped themselves, her muscles changing to fit her new shape; feathers rippled out of her skin and she was flying. The change happening in a blink of an eye. She was still amazed that she had the skill of being able to change that vampires hundreds of years older than her couldn't. With the exception of Damon and Stefan Salvatore that is.

Gliding over the cemetery she turned and headed towards town. She needed to feed before facing the others. As much as she was looking forward to the reunion; it also filled her with as much dread. Questions would be asked and she was still uncertain if the truth should be told or not. Happy that the human below her didn't know her she swooped down landing on two feet. Making the grotesque task she hated so much as quickly as possible she was back in the air making her way slowly to the boarding house.

Not wanting to rush in she landing on a tree outside the front window covering her appearance so no one could look out the window and see a red hawk watching them. Smiling inside she watched as Alaric had Matt in a head lock with Meredith trying to scowl at Stefan for betting Alaric that he could still beat up the quarter back. Stefan didn't seem to be able to hear Meredith over his and Elena's fits of laughter. They seemed happy, moved on with their lives. Meredith had obviously married Alaric as both their left hands shinned with gold; she could see that Elena had once again been made into a vampire. She didn't want to ruin the happy scene in front of her but her choices had been swiped away five years ago, why would they be given back now. Of course she could leave but then her old friend's death would be on her hands and eternity was a long time to live with regret.

Changing back to her form she jumped down from the tree; landing in perfect balance on her black three inch heels. She could still hear the laughter from the front porch but was unable to make herself knock. She couldn't just walk in as she needed to be invited plus it would be rude. _Come on McCullough if you can drink from humans you can knock on a door!_

Bonnie knocked...

**Please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie stood nervously waiting for the door to open twitching from foot to foot. She couldn't help smiling to herself; such a human thing to do. Holding a breath she no longer required, she watched as the door opened to reveal Stefan.

His expressions changed so quick that had she not the eyes of a vampire she would have missed them; the last one ending on a not so surprising look of shock. Bonnie couldn't hold back the nervous giggle. "Hey Stefan"

"Bonnie, How?...Where?...ELENA"

"Stefan what on earth are you yelling at?" Elena appeared at the door and stopped short as she spotted Bonnie soon crowded from behind by the others. Bonnie slowly raised a small hand and gave a little wave. "Hey guys!"

Bonnie's eyes went wide as Elena and Meredith ran towards her and wrapped their arms around her. Bonnie had to tune her hearing down as Elena began screaming with delight. The sister hood was back together. Meredith wasn't squealing like Elena but if Bonnie was human Meredith would have crushed her ribs with the pressure. Tears started to form in Bonnie's eyes and began pouring down her cheeks. Just because she was a vampire didn't mean she couldn't cry. She didn't cry as much as she had when she was human but the occasion called for it. With her two best friends arms wrapped around her; she remembered how much she had missed them and couldn't help remember the times she had cried wishing they were there to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok just like they used to when she was scared.

A small cough made the trio of sobbing women realise they weren't alone. Looking up Bonnie spotted Matt with tears in his eyes threatening to escape. "Matt" Bonnie pulled free from Elena and Meredith to be replaced by Matt's arms. Even with her heals on she had to go on tip toes to reach him. "You've grown Matt" He chuckled into her hair before pulling away to look at her face with a dazzling smile. Smiling back she turned and hugged Alaric followed by Stefan who hugged her longer than she thought he would have been comfortable with. His green eyes met hers as she looked back at him "It's good to see you Bonnie"

After what seemed like hours of hugging which had in actual fact only been several minutes; Elena grabbed Bonnie and started to drag her into the house. It seemed that she didn't need an invitation after all. "Where's Mrs Flowers?"

"Right here dear. You don't need to wait for an invite Bonnie, you are always welcome here. " Bonnie went and gave the little old lady a small hug but before she pulled away Mrs Flowers whispered into her ear. "Don't be afraid dear, you are no longer alone. They will understand why you stayed away after you got out"

Bonnie pulled back shocked. Mrs Flowers smiled then walked out the door telling them she was leaving for a while and to make sure that she had a house to come back to. Bonnie was still staring at the closing door before Elena came to stand in front of her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I think we should have a sleepover in Bonnie's homecoming honour." No one commented that everyone except Bonnie was staying at the boarding house already. Bonnie could read everyone's thoughts including Elena and Stefan's. They all wanted to enjoy the moment before the questions started. Where had she been? Why didn't she come home before now? How did she get turned? Bonnie was fine with pretending as well; seen as she would be the one they would be questioning.

It was dark outside by the time it came to the point everyone wanted to get to. They had filled Bonnie in on almost everything. Meredith and Alaric had only been married for just over a year as he had worked away for almost a year and a half without coming home. This shocked Bonnie that Meredith had waited that long for him but she supposed love would wait for anyone. Elena and Stefan had only been back to Fells Church for a few months as they had been travelling. Bonnie discovered from their thoughts the travelling was to try and find her with Meredith joining them in between studying. Matt had made his football profession for a few years before a dislocated knee has put him on the bench. He is on leave for a few months. No one mentioned Damon or thought of him which Bonnie was extremely happy with. She didn't think she could handle that discussion on top of everything else tonight. She still felt guilty when she thought about how he had died to save her and how her heart hurt when she remembered him.

"Bonnie, where did you go" Bonnie looked across at Elena sat next to Stefan on the sofa, Meredith and Alaric were on the floor while Matt had taken one of the single chairs. All eyes fell on her; she closed her eyes and took a deep unnecessary but needed breath. "I didn't go anywhere Elena, I was taken."

Stefan straightened up and looked deeply at Bonnie. She looked across at him quickly looking away. Those green eyes always used to make her want to tell him everything; they held nothing but trust in them and friendship. How could she tell him that it was partly his brother's fault? Not that Bonnie blamed him, but she knew the others would. The others were looking at each other as though they held the answers. "Bonnie where were you taken?" Bonnie looked back at Stefan then across at Elena and her lapis blue eyes; she ignored all the other questions being thrown at her by concentrating on Elena. Thankfully Elena or Stefan couldn't read Bonnie's mind otherwise they wouldn't be as calm as they are being waiting patiently for her to answer.

Bonnie's answer was barely a whisper. "The Dark Dimension"


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks for reviews. I apologize if characters appear out of character but I am writing them to how I want them to act. All original characters belong to lj smith only the story is mine. **

**Hope u enjoy ;)**

Bonnie stood from her chair and began pacing. She wouldn't be able to tell them if they didn't stop throwing questions at her. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder bringing her to a stop. Stefan was smiling at her bringing his arms around her shoulders to face the others. He used his other hand to whistle bringing silence to the room. "I understand you all want answers and I'm sure Bonnie wants to give them, but you all have to allow her to tell you first" Matt stood up and embraced Bonnie in a tight hug "Were sorry Bonnie, it's just that we have searched for you for years and missed you so much and now your here we don't know how to take it all in"

"It's ok Matt, I understand" He returned to his seat. Stefan sat back with Elena holding her hand in comfort and secretly telling her to be patient as she wanted to start screaming more questions at Bonnie. Meredith looked up at Bonnie smiling with encouragement "Bonnie, tell us what happened"

She started pacing again without realising it wondering where to begin. _At the beginning of course._ Bonnie sent a silent prayer then began.

"A few days after we got back from the dark dimension, I was sat in my back garden writing in my diary. Telling my diary about how the guardians had fulfilled their promise and had made everything go back to the way it was before you know the Kitsune twins. How you Elena were back with your family and Stefan was accepted in the town. Lost in my own little world I didn't hear someone sneak up and hit me from behind. By the time I woke up I was back in the dimension in a cell." Bonnie no longer could see her friends sat in front of her with a mixture of emotions on their faces, she was staring ahead feeling herself going into her own memories.

"Of course I didn't know I was back in the dimension at that point. I tried hard to shout out to everyone, aloud and by mind. No one answered. Then she came, told me where I was and why she had me brought there. She kept me as her slave for a year your time" Her comment didn't go unnoticed among the others. They all knew that time moved differently in the dark dimension. What they had lived as a year Bonnie had lived double. She continued as though she didn't hear their thoughts.

"Then she would rent me out as a part time slave. I would work for others but always had to answer to her. I was ready to give up altogether. I was fed from, whipped; starved and beaten. For punishment that was never deserved. I was going to end it all the following day."

She hadn't realised it but she was sat on the floor with Meredith on one side and Elena on the other. Each had hold of one of her hands helping her carry on. "I had said my private goodbyes to you all, I was ready; I was done. You have to understand, for so long I was alone. I was no longer the Bonnie you all remembered, I was broken. "Bonnie glanced around at the silent faces looking at her. Making a small smile "It gets better, I'm here which means that I didn't get that far"

She watched as they all started breathing after holding breaths at her obvious revelation. "How did you get out?" Matt and Stefan who were sat on the edge of the seats looked across at Alaric as though he had just broken the silence code. Bonnie smiled at him while he kept his embarrassed expression away from Meredith's angry look.

"A friend. She didn't know he knew me but he had heard I was there and looked for me. When he finally discovered who had ownership of me he had rented me out for the day I was going to end it. I didn't recognise him at first until he hid me leaving a large dog and falcon to watch over me. Then when he started rambling in French; cursing every other word it clicked. Sage."

"Sage told her that I had escaped and that he couldn't find me. He even joined in the false search keeping up pretence. He risked a lot for me. Well you know what happens to a vampire that defends a human." Meredith and Elena were remembering when Damon had nearly got killed for protecting Elena when she had saved Lady Ulma. Sage had saved Damon back then as well with his friends Talon and Saber. "It was only because he had made her that she couldn't do anything to him for losing her slave and plus Sage said that he could kick her butt any day" Bonnie made a little giggle remembering when Sage had started dancing around the room beating up nothing but air in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Then the problem Sage had been worried about for days came up. There was no way he would be able to sneak me out of the dimension with the amount of people she had looking for me without getting caught. Not as a human anyway. So we talked about ways of getting me out; we decide to go with the obvious one. He changed me."

Everybody was so wrapped up in Bonnie and her story that no noticed the figure stood behind them listening for the right time for his announcement of arrival. Bonnie had heard him enter a while ago but had kept quite. After all they were now connected; it was hard to hide from each other. Maker and daughter they were now.

"I have arrived in time for story telling non" Bonnie jumped up and ran into his arms. "Hey Daddy"

"Mon petite Bonnie, how many times must I tell you not to call me that. It makes me sound old" He lifted her up into his hugh arms so her feet lifted off the floor causing her to laugh aloud. A big black dog came pounding in and jumped into Meredith's lap causing her to squeal with shock-a sound Bonnie had never heard her make; while a hawk swooped in landing on the man's shoulder.

Sage had arrived.

**All reviews welcome, even bad ones. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks for reviews. I apologize if characters appear out of character but I am writing them to how I want them to act. All original characters belong to lj smith only the story is mine. **

**Hope u enjoy ;)**

Bonnie took hold of Sages hand and led him to sit on the floor where she had just vacated. Saber left Meredith's lap and positioned himself on the floor in front of Sage and Bonnie.

"Not that we are not happy to see you as well Sage but what are you doing here." Stefan looked at Sage sitting on the floor. He couldn't help but think that in other situations the vampire wouldn't sit on the floor of his own accord but apparently he was happy to do anything that made Bonnie happy. The small heart shaped red head had managed to get someone else under her thrall without even trying, a gift she possessed.

"I knew mon petite was coming home with news, so I came to offer my gentlemanly services" Elena returned from the kitchen with a tray filled with hot drinks for Meredith, Alaric and Matt with snacks. Alaric and Matt both dived for the snacks at the same time. "News? What news?" Meredith cradled her hot coffee. This was going to be a long night after all.

"Ahh this is not my story to tell non. Petite would you like to continue?" Bonnie crossed her legs out in front of her getting ready to continue. She felt overwhelming happy that Sage had arrived. They had formed a strong friendship since he had found her in the dimension. He had taught her almost everything she knew about how to survive and adjust to being a vampire. He would never lose his temper at her when she would turn all giddy like she used to before her capture, like Elena would. If anything he loved to see her like that. There was no romantic feeling between them; they had become family and Bonnie was happy with that meaning that she would never be alone again. That is all she could ask for.

Sure Stefan and Elena were also vampires and would never age but Bonnie wasn't sure just yet if she could go back to the way things were before. After all she had changed, become stronger and more independent. _One thing at a time Bonnie._ Noticing Sage nodding slightly next to her she realised he had been reading her thoughts. Looking across at the others they had noticed the small exchange between them but didn't comment. _They are waiting un jeune. _

"Sorry, erm where did I get to?" Bonnie looked sheepishly waiting for someone to remind her. "Sage changed you to help you get out the dimension"

"Thank you Alaric. So yes Sage changed me. We did the whole you know blood exchange thing and then he killed me"

"SAGE...you killed her?" Bonnie whipped her head around to look at Elena. "Well yes Elena, how do you think I became a vampire? How did you become a vampire?" She watched as Elena sat back down quietly. Typical Elena, not wanting anyone else to trump her; she had asked for the vampire life to be able to live with Stefan. Bonnie had not; she had done it for survival. Taking a small pause around to notice that everyone else was more or less on the same page of thinking as she was, Bonnie let the moment pass then continued.

"After my change, Sage taught me how to feed without killing. After a while when I was at full strength we planned our or rather my escape when I came up with a new plan; if I could transform then we could just walk out the front door so to speak. It took a while and a few half transformations when I finally had it. I became a hawk. We believe that because of the witch blood in me I may have a few extra powers than normal making it possible for me to change in only a few months of becoming a vampire. I haven't tested that theory in full yet before you ask" Bonnie looked across at Stefan on her last comment after hearing questions start puzzling around in his head.

"So Sage went out the gate with a dog and two hawks. One on each shoulder and no one looked at us twice. Sage stayed with me for a while, helped me get an apartment in Scotland. I wanted to go there to help me adjust back. He left not long after but not before getting me a lapis bracelet."

"We went to Scotland to look for you Bonnie, you weren't there" Meredith got up to stretch her legs. "You must have gone there after we went there to look for you"

"How long have you been in Scotland?" Matt looked like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"A year." Seeing the hurt look on her friends Bonnie quickly jumped into explaining but was saved by Stefan. "Guys Bonnie needed time to adjust and come to terms with what had happened to her. Coming straight home wouldn't have a loud her to do that in her own time, am I right Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded a quick yes before adding "And I swore Sage to secrecy that he wouldn't tell you until I was ready."

"Meredith honey what are you thinking?" Looking from Alaric to Meredith she saw her face full in concentration while pacing.

"Bonnie you never mentioned who actually took you. Why were you taken?" Meredith stopped pacing and looked straight at Bonnie as she glanced at Sage looking for what seemed to be support.

"They need to know" Was Sage's only reply to her look.

"Do you remember when Damon accidently took me to the Dark Dimension with him? And he left me behind while he went to get changed back into a vampire; it was Jessalyn D'Aubique. After Damon had used and left her after she changed him; that was when he discovered I had been taken and came to save me. Well Jessalyn wasn't too happy with Damon." Bonnie paused as Stefan jumped to his feet cursing in his home language. Elena stood up to try and comfort Stefan but he walked away. Bonnie suspected that she would get this reaction and kept quite while Stefan came to terms with the revelation she had just revealed. Alaric had dragged Matt out of the room into the kitchen no doubt to throw a fit, after all he never had liked Damon.

What Bonnie found strange was that Meredith and Sage seemed to be locked in gazes as though having a mind to mind conversation yet Bonnie knew Meredith couldn't speak through minds. She also realised that she could no longer read any ones thoughts. Looking back at Sage he averted his gaze from Meredith to look at Bonnie slightly dipping his head in confirmation. He was protecting their thoughts from her but before she could ask why Stefan came back more himself. "I'm sorry about that Bonnie; I should be use to other people answering for my brothers mistakes by now."

"Please don't blame Damon, Stefan. It was because he showed affection towards me why she came for me. She had heard about the way he had saved me and thought that coming after me would be pay back to Damon. She still decided to keep me no matter how many times I told her." Not wanting to finish the sentence Bonnie was now stood up facing Stefan begging him not to blame his brother. Damon had no idea that Jessalyn would want pay back like a spoilt brat who had had her ego smacked. What could Bonnie say; she had every right to be touchy about the bitch that had taken her to hell to never return. She didn't blame Damon so she didn't want the others to either.

Stefan's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "How many times you tell her what Bonnie?"

"That Damon died to save me"

"I think I need to make a phone call." Stefan dug his phone out of his back pocket.

"Why do you need to make a call Stefan? Who are you calling?"

"Damon. Bonnie Damon's alive"

**You may have noticed but I like leaving cliffs**

**Both Bad and Good Reviews welcome **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of thanks you for reviews so far. Sorry if characters do not appear in character. **

**Hope you enjoy **

Bonnie couldn't move let alone make a coherent thought. Her mind was reeling with so many emotions that she thought she would scream. She blanked out everything around her going into a trance. Not the kind of trance she would normally go into. She could still hear everything going on around her but it wasn't registering. She stood motionless, staring off into the distance.

Meredith had left to go find Matt and Alaric, Elena was stood in front of her talking oblivious to Bonnie's state.

For five years Bonnie had believed him to be dead because of her. She had learned to live with the guilt and pain it had caused. She now understood why Sage had blanked everybody's mind from her own. They had been thinking about how Damon would react; Sage had known she didn't know he was alive. How could he have kept it from her? Surely he knew she would have wanted to know he was alive, release her from her guilt.

Bonnie's mind was in ciaos. As soon as one thought entered her another was replacing it. Had Damon been in the dimension at the same time as her? How had she not felt him? She suddenly felt useless; what if she had been a stronger witch, maybe she could have felt his presence. Had she been so close to him all those years ago without even realizing it?

All this thinking was doing nothing to help Bonnie. She could feel pressure building inside; she suddenly felt uncomfortable feeling a deep need to release it. Trying to control her emotions she began trying to concentrate what was going on around her.

Elena had stopped talking and was looking at her with a concerned look. "Bonnie are you listening to me? Bonnie! Stefan something's wrong"

Sage stepped around in front of Bonnie "Bonnie, Answer me Bonnie" She wanted to answer him. She wanted to ask him how after everything he had kept this from her; but her lips wouldn't move to form the words. "Sage what's wrong with her?" Elena sounded afraid.

"I believe that petite Bonnie may have gone into some sort of shock trance"

"Sage can you hear her thoughts?" Stefan came up to join Elena and Sage in front of Bonnie. He had still had hold of his phone in his hand. Sage turned to look at him so he didn't have to look at Bonnie in this state; he didn't like it when she was in any sort of discomfort. "No she has shut everything out, including me. I believe she may now know that I knew"

"Why didn't you tell her before now? That wasn't a way in which she should have found out after everything she has already been through." Stefan was unsure what to do first, call Damon and tell him about Bonnie or help Bonnie. The small red head was stood like a statue with silent tears trickling down her face. She was stood in front of him and yet was a million miles away.

Sage took a deep sigh spinning back to Bonnie "If you had seen her all those years ago you would not ask me that question. It was for the best. She had to heal and mend both physical and mental first. Think Stefan, would she have stayed away to heal? Would Damon have left her alone to heal? Non, she will be upset with me for a while, but I believe it was for the best"

Bonnie could hear everything and yet was still unable to react. She wanted to tell them to stop talking like she wasn't there. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be jumping from the ceiling happy that Damon was alive? She remembered how she would always sneak quick glances at him when he wasn't looking. Admiring his dark midnight eyes, his hair and his expressionless perfect sculptured face; the way he would walk with such confidence. Thinking about Damon she felt the building pressure inside ease slightly. Stefan started talking pulling Bonnie out of her revere of memories.

"It's Stefan." "_Brother what do you want?" _Chills ran thru Bonnie like she had been hit by lightening.

"You need to come to Fells Church..." "_And why little brother_ _would I want to do that? If you are having woman problems you should learn how to please them more"_

"Damon this isn't about me or Elena." "_Then why else would you be calling me?" _

"Bonnie" Silence filled the room waiting for Damon to speak. It seemed like eternity before he did.

"_What about Bonnie?" _Stefan gave Bonnie a quick look. She was still stood motionless, more tears falling from unblinking eyes. "She's here Damon." "_What the hell to you mean she's there?"_

"She has come home Da..." "_Is she alright?" _ Bonnie found herself able to move; she slowly walked towards Stefan and held out her hand unsure really what she was doing. Stefan silently handed her the phone with Damon still screaming down on the other end telling Stefan to answer him.

"Damon" Bonnie was barely able to whisper but she knew he had heard her from the silence. She loosened her grip on the phone before she ended up crushing it.

"_Cara" _Bonnie couldn't control her sopping any longer. She had thought she was past this but clearly her friends brought back one of her old traits. Placing a hand over her mouth to try to quieten the noise she spoke his name again. The relief just saying his name brought her was immense; all the pressure that was building was completely dissolved.

"_Red Bird shhh don't cry. Are you ok?" _That was the second time he had asked if she was ok. If she was in a better state she would have asked if it was really Damon she was talking to. "No"

"_Cara, I'm coming." _ Bonnie moved the phone away from her ear and stood staring at it. Damon had hung up before she could say anything. Everyone had now left the room obviously giving her some time alone. Soundlessly she placed Stefan's phone on the love seat and walked out the front door needing the air.

Now able to think and gather herself she wiped her tears away and stood staring at the starry sky. She couldn't believe Damon was alive, or that she had just heard his voice.

He was coming back to see her. He sounded so urgent to know how she was. His voice going from hard impatience to quiet and caring when she spoke. She had no doubt that he was already on his way from wherever he was.

Was he coming back for her? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys; So so sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I got a new puppy which took up most of my time and then was accused of stealing him which then spun my mind to not concentrate on anything else All cleared up now and hopefully back to normal as normal as things can get anyway lol. **

**Oh well enough of the excuses and I hope I can make it up to you all. Hugh thanx for your patience. Hear we go...**

Bonnie didn't return to the boarding house. Instead she walked around to Mrs Flowers garden and lied down in between the various flowers disappearing from the world for a while.

Outside in the open she was able to gather herself together placing once again her calm face on. Ever since being back from the dimension Bonnie would find herself sleeping outside rather than in more often than not. Sleeping inside would bring nightmares of memories of when she was trapped inside small rooms and what would happen in those rooms.

Not feeling sleep come any time soon Bonnie jumped up and changed into her bird form. After sending a quick message to Sage telling him she will be back soon and without waiting for a reply she took off into the night.

Two days had passed and Bonnie still hadn't returned to the boarding house. Sage was beginning to worry. He hadn't been able to sense her or call to her since she left. He had sent Talon and Saber out to see if they could get any signs of her.

"Sage!" Meredith walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "What has you worried so much?"

"She has been through so much already. I dislike the idea that she may suffer some more still!"Meredith smiled across at him from his words.

"She is no longer alone Sage. We will help her but only when she is ready" Before Sage could reply Stefan came running down the stairs with Elena in tow.

"We have company!" Sage merely nodded in an understanding reply. "Of course"

The sound of a Ferrari travelling faster than the motorway limit came from outside; hitting the gravel with a screech before coming to a stop.

"Elena, Meredith why don't you go and check the kitchen. See how much food we have left, if Matt and Alaric carry on in there, it may be cheaper to turn them into vampires"

"Be careful!" Elena grabbed Meredith leading her to the kitchen. There was no need; Meredith had got the hint to leave before she had the chance to pull Stefan up on his joke. Well it didn't happen very often. Sage and Stefan turned to the door waiting for it to open. It never did.

"Tut tut ladies, not very observant today are we?" Spinning around they spotted Damon leaning against the wall next to the fire. "Brother, Sage"

"Damon, always a pleasure old friend"

"Damon"

"What no hug little brother? I'm hurt" Damon couldn't help but smirk across at Stefan. His idea of telling Elena and Meredith to go into the kitchen to keep them safe from him was laughable. He could after all go in there, have a massacre and be back before Stefan could blink. It seems his brother still had some lessons to learn. In a blink of an eye he stood in front of Stefan a mere breathe away.

"Where is she?"

Elena and Meredith exchanged looks before going back out to the lounge, closely followed by Matt and Alaric. Stefan can kill her later for not staying in the kitchen; that is if Damon doesn't kill him first. Damon was stood directly in front of Stefan waiting for his reply, completely ignoring everybody else in the room. Sage stepped up close to Damon's side.

"We do not know at the moment" Dark black eyes bore further into Stefan.

"What?"

"Damon she took of two days ago after speaking with you. She didn't tell anyone where she was going only that she would be back soon." Elena rushed and spoke as fast as she could. Damon looked deadly and if she had learned anything from the past was the Stefan would always be the one to answer to Damon's temper.

Damon didn't even acknowledge hearing Elena, he kept his eyes fixed on Stefan. "What are you not telling me?" Silence filled the room, but before anyone could answer Damon lifted his head and listened. Sage followed suit quickly calling Fang and Talon to return.

"What is it?"

"Wolves Mutt! A lot of them. Take Alaric upstairs and check all windows are locked. Stefan take the others and check downstairs" Damon's voice rang with so much authority that no one looked back as they went to lock down the house. Sage went to open the door to allow access for Talon and Fang. If he had to breathe it would have hitched in his throat. Over a hundred wolves covered the yard with more arriving to make a full complete lock down circle of the boarding house.

"What the hell? Where did they come from?" Matt joined Sage at the door.

"A better question my friend Matt would be; Why and what are they doing here?" Everybody turned and looked at Damon.

"How is it your not here two minutes before we are surrounded by hundreds of wolves?"

"Careful Mutt. I might just feed you to the wolves and with any luck they will chock on your bones!"

"As nice as this little reunion is going now is not the time. We need to figure out what's going on out there." Meredith went and stood between the two "So would you mind putting away your egos or so help me I'll feed you both to the wolves!"

Stefan stood smirking at Damon's expression at being told off by a human. First time for everything. _Only and last time brother, I can assure you._

"Damon are you saying that you have nothing to do with the wolves?" Alaric couldn't take his eyes off the view from outside. They had stopped a few yards from the house leaving no gaps to escape. The only way out being over or through. Stefan noticed Sage swearing away to himself in his own language. So as not to start an even bigger panic Stefan spoke to Sage and Damon by mind.

"_Sage what is it?"_Damon whisked his head to face Sage after hearing Stefan's silent question.

"_They must be here for Bonnie non. Mon Petite had news but never got round to telling us about it."_ Fang sunk lower to the ground growling towards the open door to the wolves while Talon dug his claws into Sages shoulders spreading his wings cawing loudly. Everybody's attention turned outside.

The wolves were in attack position. In completely unison they howled then sprang towards the boarding house.

"Quick, everyone to the roof" Elena sprinted up the stairs shoving Matt ahead of her. Alaric grabbed Meredith following suit. Stefan, Sage and Damon stayed.

"Go up with them Stefan, when you can take them all down. Me and Sage will hold them off"

"Damon as much as I love a good fight, surly this is out of our limit non?" Sage had all his senses open keeping track of the wolves. Glass started smashing all around the bottom of the house.

"Fuck, run" All three sped faster than light to the roof closing the hatch behind them. Damon went and stood with the others looking over the railings. The noise in the house died down fast then they noticed the wolves leaving facing the old wood.

"What are they doing?" Elena didn't dare speak higher than a whisper.

"Not sure love, something else has their attention but I can't see what it is. Damon can you see anything?" Damon remained silent concentrating on the entrance to the wood. A figure appeared between the trees into the open coming to a stop when the wolves started running.

Damon didn't need to look twice at the figure to know who it was and launched himself from the roof leaving the whisper of a name in his place.

"Bonnie"

**Hope this chapter is ok for you guys, Ideas are welcome as much as Good or Bad reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter for u. I have made it a little longer than the other chaps for u in thanx.**

**I have now added Damon as a main caracter now u know he is alive and back :)**

**Hope u enjoy **

Bonnie froze as she took in the scene in front of her. Hundreds of wolves were charging straight for her coming in all different directions. All Mrs Flowers windows were smashed on the ground floor and her friends were on the roof screaming at her to run. Then she spotted a figure dive from the roof dressed all in black transforming in a black silky crow before hitting the ground.

Bonnie was tired, she had spent the past day and a half placing wards around the town. The resident's of Fells Church were all in a deep sleep that only Bonnie could release them from. She had spotted the wolves entering the town, closely followed by just as many vampires. Bonnie did what she felt she had to too protect the humans. As long as they slept inside the safety of their own homes no vampire could touch them.

After putting them all to sleep she had gone round placing wards around their homes so that if the wolves tried to get in they would run into an invisible force field; killing as many vampires on the way as she could. Fells Church was officially on shut down and in Bonnie's hands.

But seeing that crow fly towards her brought an inner strength that she had never felt before sweep across her bringing renewed strength. Closing her eyes she blanked everything from her mind. Her friends trapped on the roof, Damon flying towards her and the wolves' fast approach.

Kneeling down on the balls of her feet she placed a flat balm on the ground below her causing the ground to shake slowing the wolves down. Pulling up power from the ground she began to command the air around her. Strong gale force wind began encircling her. Sensing Damon's approach she lowered the wind to allow him access then released it back up allowing it to climb higher.

Damon could feel the ground shake beneath him and the wind whipping around him and Bonnie. She was knelt beside him in deep concentration. Her long deep dark hair waved down her back like a crimson cloak and her skin seemed to be glowing from the intensity of the magic she using. Unsure what to do to help her and not wanting to distract her he stayed quiet and still.

Raising to her feet with her arms at her sides palms out Bonnie allowed her power release. She hadn't dared use it to its fullest since being changed into a vampire unsure whether she would be able to control it. Bringing her arms up above her head she began to spin. As Bonnie spun faster and faster so did the circle of wind. She was making a tornado.

Damon couldn't believe what he was witnessing. In all his years of being a vampire he had seen a great many things. He was no beginner at seeing magic being used but what Bonnie was doing was beyond anything he had ever heard off. He couldn't take his eyes off the circling colour of red in front of him building in speed increasing the pressure of the wind. He then felt a slight change of air around him and realised Bonnie had placed a protection layer over him making him knot his eyebrows in confusion.

Once Bonnie had placed Damon inside her protection bubble with her she lowered her arms out at the shoulders; still spinning she began raising off the ground. Moving up inside the funnel of the tornado she was controlling she climbed higher and higher.

Knowing that if he tried to stop Bonnie doing whatever it was she was doing he could kill her by causing her powers to spring back inside her at such a force that she wouldn't survive but Damon was worried. Sage and Stefan was trying to mind talk to him but he ignored them keeping his full concentration on Bonnie. He had no idea where she had been for the past five years but the Bonnie in front of him wasn't the Bonnie he had last seen in the dimension. Something wasn't right and once the wolves had been taken care off he was going to find out what. Bonnie was now forty feet in the air spinning so fast that if he hadn't been for her red hair she could have blended in the tornado.

Pulling in her powers Bonnie directed them to her hands she could feel her fingertips crackle with the energy. Whipping her head up into the direction of the sky she sent out one last command before coming to a sudden complete stop. Keeping her arms straight she brought them to the front with a loud audible crack sending the tornado out in front of her. The protection she placed around her and Damon protected them from being swept along with the tornado.

Bonnie could feel herself beginning to fall, whipping her eyes open she watched the tornado spin around the yard gathering up the hundreds of wolves into its deadly mouth. Once satisfied that the tornado had swallowed them all she flicked her wrist releasing her last command that she had held she opened the vortex door. Landed in a crouch she directed the tornado into the vortex; flicking her wrist to close the vortex once the head of the tornado had disappeared and sealing it back closed as though never been. Standing up she turned around to face Damon.

"Hello Damon"

Damon managed to get out the beginning of a smile before he had to zoom forward and catch Bonnie. Lifting her into his arms he looked at her unconscious face. "Hello Red Bird" He managed to carry her into the boarding house and lay her on the sofa before the others came charging in.

"How is she?" "Wow where did she learn to do that?" "That was amazing" "She looks tired, she needs blood?"

"ENOUGH" Everyone stopped dancing around and fell silent looking across at Damon.

"I am not going ask how Bonnie became a vampire, but someone needs to volunteer to be a donor." Damon's eyes swept between the only three humans available. He watched as Alaric took an involuntary step back while Meredith and Matt both stepped up beside Bonnie.

"We'll both do it"

Sage moved towards the door sensing that while Meredith didn't mind giving her blood he could feel her uncomfortable at the thought of being watched. "Stefan, Elena I am going hunting and to check the town, would you care to join me?"

"Sure, Oh I hope those wolves didn't make it into town" Elena got up and followed Stefan out the door who was trying to race Fang into the woods. Sage turned back into the room bowing "See you later my friends" Meredith mouthed a silent thank you when he lifted his head. Turning around Sage gave a small dip of his head in reply as he closed the door.

"Hey Alaric man, help me get all this glass cleaned up and windows boarded up." Matt jumped up leaving the room shouting behind him "Let me know when you need me"

"Meredith honey, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Alaric I'll be fine, go and help Matt. I'll be done before you know it" Meredith went and sat on the floor next to Bonnie ignoring Alaric's slow exit from the room. Damon approached from the side.

"Neck or wrist?" Meredith didn't look at him. She knew he wasn't being personal just Damon. She lifted her right hand and allowed Damon to take hold and pierce her skin with his own fang before placing it over Bonnie's mouth. She watched him as he positioned himself on the arm of the sofa and gently lifted Bonnies head and began stroking her neck to help her swallow the blood flowing into her mouth.

After a few seconds Bonnie began drinking on her own so Damon removed his hands and watched Bonnie drink. He could feel Meredith's eyes on him but he didn't care. He knew she hated giving blood and so to distract herself she was watching him. After about thirty seconds he grabbed her wrist removing it from Bonnies mouth freezing when Bonnies hand whipped up grabbing him in a vice lock.

Bonnie opened her eyes taking in the scene before her and trying to gather her surroundings. Meredith was sat next to her not moving staring at her with wide eyes; while Damon was sat on the arm of the sofa next to her head staring at her as though trying to read her. Relaxing her grip on Damon's arm she looked back across at Meredith. "That needs healing"

Looking from her wrist to Bonnie, Meredith nodded and allowed Bonnie to lick and heal the wound. Standing up she excused herself to go and eat to replace the blood lose leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

Bonnie sat up trying to avoid Damon's glare. He had a calm face on but she could feel the tension rolling from him in waves and was glad that she was strong enough to hide her thoughts from him. After a life time of silence Bonnie got up and began pacing. What she wanted to do was run up to him and hold him. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to tell him she was happy he was alive that she was sorry, but without knowing what he was thinking or what he wanted from her she didn't do any of those things.

Damon watched her pace uneasy. He couldn't read her thoughts to find out what was bothering her so much. _Back to the old fashioned way Salvatore._ Standing up he slowly made his way across to her cutting her off from her pacing. The problem was Bonnie hadn't seen him move.

When Bonnie spun around Damon was stood directly in front of her. She felt her whole body tense up, she bent and leapt back to the other side of the room. She hadn't meant to react that way, it was an automatic response; least of all she would never react like that to Damon. Standing up slowly from her landed crouch her eyes never left Damon's. His black eyes bore into hers, she watched as he got most of his questions answered from the way she just behaved. The way she had grabbed him, only releasing him after she had acknowledge it was him and her retreat just now.

His expression never changed but his eyes promised death to any one that pissed him off now. Bonnie stayed still but never took her eyes from his as he slowly walked towards her. Stopping at a short arms width away he slowly brought his hands up gently placing Bonnies head between his hands, so gently he was barely touching her.

Dipping his head slightly he whispered "Who touched you?"

Bonnie knew she couldn't lie to Damon nor did she want to but she knew she couldn't tell him here. She took one of his hands in hers and silently led him outside towards the wood. Once they were deep in to the wood she released his hand and sat down leaning against a large trunk. Smiling up at him she patted the space in front of her.

Rolling his eyes Damon sat down in front copying her crossed legs. If it had been anybody else he would have lost his patience by now but he somehow always managed to allow Bonnie the extra time she needed to say things. He could tell from her expression that it wasn't going to be easy. He could tell that she thought she had a calm face on but he was seeing right through her. He would let her pretend if it made it easier.

"I'm not going to tell you Damon what happened, I'm going to show you. The others got the story version but I'm going to go mad if I don't release the pressure of keeping everything in. My feelings, emotions; pain. I will try to hold back the worse of it..."

"No, show it all to me cara, I need to know." Taking a big breath Bonnie went to close her eyes.

"Cara keep them open, we do this together." Opening her eyes Bonnie took one of Damon's hands and placed it against her temple; she intertwined one of her hands with his free hand. Lifting her other hand she paused just before placing it against Damon's Temple; looking into his eyes as her anchor she touched his temple and took Damon with her to relive her Nightmares.

**Hope it was ok for u and u enjoyed it. As usual both good & bad reviews welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Hope u enjoy **

Damon's world went black. He felt as though he was being torn from his body, the sensation wasn't painful but saying it was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. When he felt the sensation come to a stop he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself inside a small stone walled room. Chained up in front of him was a woman sleeping standing up. Blood trickled down her arms from the cuffs around her wrists from the pressure.

Walking forward he could see her clothes had been torn the result of numerous whipping marks. Reaching the young woman he recognised her immediately as Bonnie. Without thinking he stretched out to grab the chains and break them from the wall to help her but his hand went straight through. Not sure what to do he tried again but with the same result.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wake up"

"Were in the past Damon, you can't help me" Damon spun around to find another Bonnie standing behind him. She slowly walked up to him, but never took her eyes off the image of herself chained to the wall.

"This is what I came back here to face. If I can face facts that I can't change the past, that this really happened to me and wasn't some bad nightmare; maybe, just maybe I can try to move on. I want to live again Damon. I want to enjoy life like the others do but every time I close my eyes..."

Bonnie walked up to her past self remembering being there. "I got taken to the Dimension Damon. Jessalyn wanted to get back at you, she didn't know you were dead or suppose to be. She put me in here because she thought I was protecting you" She didn't dare turn around to see Damon's face. Just the feel of the anger, fear and regret rolling from him was enough.

He stood as still as a statue listening to her. He didn't dare move, if he moved he wasn't sure what would happen. It had been a long time since so many emotions ran through him. He was used to feeling anger; he had felt it for years against St Stefan. That anger he found was nothing, the anger he felt now was powerful; much more powerful and the worse thing was, it was directed straight at himself.

She showed him image after image. The whole time she would tell him the reason behind her punishments. Not one justified. He watched as time went by she would no longer scream out at the whippings, she cried less and less at nights. She stopping calling out for help, there was no one near to hear her mind calls.

Damon didn't or couldn't say one word. Every time he tried it would get stuck in his throat. Bonnie was right, this was the past; it had already happened. What could he possibility say to make it better, it wouldn't change what he was witnessing.

He watched Bonnie time and time again face her past, face her worst nightmares. How she had the strength to face it all again was beyond him. Every time his emotions was about to overcome him, he would look across at Bonnie and it would seep away. He now understood why she needed to bring him along; if she had just told him, he would have gone mad with rage. He knew he would have marched straight into the dimension, hunted down every single person that had hurt her and killed them slow and painfully. This way she was allowing him to do what she was trying to do, come to terms with it. Accept the responsibility for what it was, it was his fault.

Bonnie took Damon to the next image knowing he still needed to see more. She could feel that he blamed himself, directing all the anger and pain towards himself. This was the only way she could get him to understand that she didn't. She looked up at Damon as she felt him cringe as he watched her take a beating. He looked down at her. She saw his eyes soften upon landing on her.

"I am watching this red bird in amazement. How is it you gained the strength to carry on?" His voice was spoken softly and barely a whisper. Bonnie turned away from him; guilty as his question.

"I didn't, I was going to give it all up." Before he could ask, she took him further to the day before she was going to finish fighting. Damon looked at the past Bonnie. His heart wretched so hard he had to catch himself from running to her. She looked defeated. She was sat in the corner of the damp prison she was being kept in, staring. Just staring; her body was there but her mind was gone. The spark from her brown eyes had died. Scars covered her on every single piece of skin he could see.

Just then the door to the room slammed open. Damon felt a small hand on his arm, looking down at Bonnie she was concentrated on her past self; and yet her grip on his arm would have snapped his bones had he been human. Hearing footsteps enter the room Damon spun to see a human slave enter and close the door behind him, the click of the lock booming against the silence.

Bonnie tried to move them onto the next image, but her emotions had gotten the better of her. Every foot step the human made towards her past self sent chills of horror run through her. She knew what was coming next and she didn't want Damon to see.

"Damon, I can't...I can't move us. I can't do this...I can't see...Not this" Damon heard the terror in her voice, felt her body begin to shake; realising that she was losing control of her emotions. Turning away from the human he gripped her hands in his.

"Bonnie, look at me; Look at me Bonnie, only me." She looked up into the eyes that belonged to Damon. Not the human, not the vampires that had bitten her neck in raging hunger nor the guards that had been ordered to whip and beat her; but Damon.

"That's it red bird; remember who you are" Damon fought every muscle in his body not to release Bonnie and hurl the human against the wall. He ignored the sound of clothes ripping, the sound of a cruel laughter; and worse of all he ignored past Bonnie's screams. He could hear her fight with as much energy as she had left; he heard her blood curdling scream all the way to his core and it shook him. But he never released the Bonnie in front of him from his eyes and grip. This Bonnie he could help.

Bonnie felt the shift knowing she had managed to take them away from that memory. Looking away from Damon she saw herself curled in to a ball back in her corner of her prison room. Bonnie wanted Damon to see this image. "This is where I was going to give up, it was the day after...and I couldn't do it anymore." Bonnie let go of Damon's hands and walked up to herself, kneeling down she gently stroked her head in comfort that her past self couldn't feel. Standing back up she walked backwards stopping next to Damon taking his hand in hers again.

They both watched as past Bonnie pulled herself up into a sitting position, keeping herself up by leaning back against the wall. Wrapping her arms around her drawn up knees she lent her head back also against the wall. Then they listened...

"_I know none of you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I have tried for so long to be brave; I really have. I love you guys so much. _

_Elena I have always looked up to you, you always stood tall against everything you have faced. You never let anyone tell you what to think. _

_Meredith you were always my strength. Your cool calm attitude would keep us set on our goals and you actually turned out to be my real warrior. _

_Matt keep fighting, don't let the fear of the unknown hold you back. Stefan please watch over my girls; keep them safe and take care of yourself. Your kindness and heart is amazing don't lose them. _

_Damon I know that you are somewhere out there, not in body but in spirit. To you I am most sorry. I'm sorry that I killed you and I'm sorry that your death to save me ended up being wasted. But please know this, I do not blame you. There was always going to come a time you couldn't save me._

_Goodbye Guys; I love you all so much"_

Bonnie took Damon through how Sage turned up and saved her. How he helped heal all her scars, fed her back up to health then turned her. How he risked everything to help her, teach her how to survive as a vampire. Guide her as much as he could through her transformations; how he made her smile and laugh again. When he left her he would leave Sage and Fang so she was never alone.

"He brought me back from the dead Damon, other than literally when he changed me of course. If not for Sage I would have died after saying goodbye to you guys. "

Damon hadn't noticed but while Bonnie had been talking she had took them back to the present. He had to blink a few times as he found himself sat back on the ground in front of Bonnie in the clearing. He looked at the woman in front of him in wonder. No woman he had ever known from past or present would have come out of that sane. He wasn't even sure he would have. And yet there she sat even after facing it all again. She was watching him waiting for his explosion; but there wasn't going to be one.

Damon had been through the journey and came back with a lesson learned; and he was thankful it was his little red bird that had taught it to him. The anger was there, the pain and regret; oh yes he still felt them but watching Bonnie time and time again deal with it and come back from the brink of death. He will also learn to deal with his mistakes; find the right people who hurt her; then he will share his anger, pain and regret. God help those people.

"And what about the wolves, what was that all about?" Damon stood up to stretch his legs while Bonnie ran hands through her hair.

"I believe there the work of Jessalyn. I had a vision a few weeks back, her face kept flashing across my mind while I watched wolves and vampires tear up Fells Church. I seen the body's of all my friends. If she didn't know I was here she does now. I put everyone to sleep in town and closed off their homes so the wolves and vampires couldn't get to them." Bonnie followed Damon's example and stood up but began walking.

Damon began following her deep in thought. It made sense; if Jessalyn took Bonnie as revenge against him then what's to say she won't come after those that Bonnie know as punishment for escaping. The bitch obviously doesn't like it when someone gets one over on her. To go to the lengths that she does to get revenge, she clearly has more than the one screw loose. Damon knew one thing for certain; he was here this time and he wouldn't let her lay one more finger on Bonnie.

"Damon did you hear me?"

"Erm...no sorry"

"I said we should get back, the others will start thinking we have done a runner; and I can just imagine Elena pacing waiting for an explanation on the wolves. They still don't know what's going on" Bonnie once again ran her hands through her hair getting them tangled in the knots. "And I need a bath"

Damon walked up to Bonnie and gently lifted her chin up to look at him. "Bonnie McCullough will you stop worrying about other people; you apologise to others for things you have no right to be sorry for. You apologise for giving up when others would have quite a lot sooner than you. You fight for your friends and don't give yourself a second thought. In the dungeon when you where saying your goodbyes to everyone, you forgot the most important person. You forgot the only person you should have been fighting for." Damon gently wiped away the slow falling tears from Bonnie's eyes with the tips of his thumps. He gently lent down and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Lifting his head back up looking back into her tear filled crystal brown eyes.

"You"

**Did I do ok for you? I kept Damon calm because I feel that this is a reaction that Bonnie has on Damon. Don't worry Damon will get to release that anger at some stage.**

**As always both good and bad reviews welcome as well as ideas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Many Thanks to all of you who have read this so far and enjoying it; special love and kisses to those that have left me a review-u know who u are. **

**As per only the story belongs to me. **

After returning to the Boarding House Damon let Bonnie sneak upstairs without being seen, for which she was eternally grateful. All she wanted to do was have a long bath and try to recharge some of her energy from doing so much magic in the past two days.

Stepping into the petal filled bath Bonnie completely submerged herself under the water disappearing beneath the layers. After a short time she could feel herself begin to shut down and for the first time in a long time fell into a deep sleep.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Stefan, Damon and Sage all stood around the table. Damon had explained to a panic stricken Elena and Stefan about the town and what Bonnie had done to keep the humans safe. After that Damon had practically kicked everyone out the kitchen except Stefan and Sage with his powerful eyes. You can only take those eyes staring at you for so long before you lose your nerve and leave.

Elena decided to go check on Meredith; she hadn't been feeling well for the past few hours. Matt had as always fed himself up and gone to bed.

"Things are going to get difficult around here. We have three humans to feed three human drinking vampires!" Sage crossed the room and fetched three glasses with a bottle of black magic.

"I agree. One vampire to one human won't work. It shouldn't even be up for discussion, these are friends we are talking about serving to each other." Stefan reached across taking his glass from Sage and took a long sip.

"Keep your frills on brother; we can still feed from the town. Bonnie will just have to make a little magic door in the barrier she built, sealing it back up when we are done." Damon downed his drink in one swallow sliding his glass back across to Sage.

"Well that's one problem resolved. We do however still have an over populated vampire problem to deal with, and might I add the fact they will start getting hungry themselves" Refilling Damon's glass, Sage glanced at Stefan's glass with raised eyebrows. Rolling his eyes Stefan finished his drink holding it out for Sage to refill.

"That's easy. At dawn I say we go out and help them catch a tan. There isn't that many places that they can hide in a locked down town" Sage let lose a bellowed laugh at Damon's plan and the cocky smile it put on his face. Both Damon and Sage raised their glasses.

"What do you say little brother. It's been a while since we had a good rough and tumble together" Stefan looked up at Damon. He couldn't remember the last time he and Damon had done anything together other than fight with each other. Hell he couldn't remember the last time Damon asked him to accompany him on anything.

"Someone has to make sure you two behave" Stefan stood up and all three glasses clinked together before being swallowed in one. Grabbing the bottle before Sage, Damon refilled the glasses being more generous than Sage. Taking the bottle and his glass Damon went and sat down at the table leaning back putting his feet up.

"Jessalyn will show herself soon. She doesn't like to be beaten." Sage took a seat across from Damon while Stefan occupied his again. "And if I know Jessalyn she will most likely bring her army of guards with her"

Damon looked across at Sage "I'm counting on it"

Looking across at his brother, Stefan creased his eyes at Damon's obvious comment of retribution. "How much did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything, she showed me. I have seen every single face that caused her harm. You know me brother I never forget a face!" Stefan and Sage looked at each other before looking back at Damon. If his voice wasn't promising enough, then the look he was wearing sure was. Stefan and Sage had seen Damon at his deadliest before, that seemed like nothing compared to how dangerous he looked right at that minute.

Damon thanked the heavens for Elena walking into the kitchen distracting them from the present topic.

"Stefan I think something is wrong with Meredith. She keeps getting weaker and weaker, she can't keep any food down and every time Alaric try's to go near her she pushes him away- she won't let him near her!" Elena took Stefan's glass of black magic and downed it in one. All three vampires stood up in one motion and headed towards Meredith's room.

Damon and Sage stayed by the door, Alaric was stood leaning against the furthest wall away from Meredith. Damon watched as Elena went and sat beside Meredith while Stefan slowly approached trying to talk to Meredith. Her eyes stayed closed. Even as Stefan reached her side she made no move to acknowledge him.

"Alaric, walk towards Meredith" Everyone looked across at Damon who just rolled his eyes in response. Alaric began taking baby steps towards the bed. Meredith's body stiffened, after another few steps her eyes opened locking towards Alaric. Damon stepped forward placing a hand against Alaric's chest stopping him.

"You know what's wrong! What's the matter with her?" Damon looked across at Alaric's panic stricken face.

"Blood, she needs blood! You're the only other human in the room; she is trying to fight it."

"But how? Why?"

"Her mom has fed her blood since she was a baby" Elena stood up looking at Alaric waiting for him to remember when Meredith told him about what happened to her and her brother. When Elena noticed the realization dawn on Alaric she continued. "When she gave blood to Bonnie, she must have given too much for her body's balance. She needs replenishing"

Stefan placed a hand on Alaric's shoulder "We didn't know this would happen or we would never have let her give any"

"Erm guys sorry to break this up, but we need to resolve this now. Her heart is slowing down" Damon stood next to Meredith listening to her heart slow at a dramatic pace.

"Will it save her? Giving her blood I mean will it save her?" Alaric looked Stefan straight in the eye.

"We don't know; Meredith is the first half human half vampire. She needs fully replenishing and there is a chance it will change her fully having too much blood at once. We are running on assumptions alone Alaric"

Alaric began to argue with Stefan while Elena kept trying to calm him down. Damon was no longer listening to them as he watched Meredith. Her heart was barely beating and if something wasn't done soon she would be dead in a matter of minutes. Damon knew Bonnie would never forgive herself if Meredith didn't survive and he wasn't about to stand by and let that happen when she already had so much to deal with. He took his wrist up to mouth about to break a vein when a large strong hand stopped him.

He watched as Sage stepped next to him placing his already bleeding wrist over Meredith's mouth. They both knew what giving Meredith vampire blood would do. With human blood she may have survived and stayed as she was but Damon felt she was too far gone for that option. With vampire blood as least she will have a chance of coming back.

He knew when Alaric realised what was happening because he had stopped shouting at Stefan asking about other ways they could help her.

"Take him outside to calm down!" Damon didn't bother to turn around; he was busy making sure Meredith was getting enough of Sage's blood to wake up. Stefan and Elena took Alaric kicking and screaming out through the house. Damon felt a little bad for the guy. Meredith is after all his wife but he knew what he was signing on for when he said I do. Would he rather she didn't come back at all?

After a minute or so Sage removed his wrist and stood back with Damon listening; waiting for Meredith's body to react one way or the other. After two last beats Meredith stopped breathing altogether. Damon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can this week get any worse?"

"I will watch her; if she wakes up she will need feeding. I do not think the husband will be up to it" Sage pulled the chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

"I'll get Elena to warn Mutt. I best go tell Alaric" Damon closed the door behind him leaving Sage to watch Meredith. On his way downstairs he sent a mental probe out to Bonnie to find she was still asleep in the bath. Normally this would be around the time he would leave and let the others tidy up their own mess, but knowing that Bonnie was sleeping partly because he had come and helped her share what had happened made him stay on the inside of the door.

"What the hell did you do to my wife?" Alaric yelling and making his way towards Damon brought him out of his thoughts. Completely ignoring him Damon continued walking towards the main room where Stefan and Elena waited. He made it to the fire before a hand grabbed him on the shoulder. Spinning around fast Damon pinned Alaric against the wall by the throat.

"Damon, don't" Stefan was beside him but was clever enough not to try and get him to release Alaric.

"First of all don't ever touch me again, second of all you need to listen and listen close. She was dying; fast. Which means our options were being cut with every second; if you hadn't been too busy arguing instead of watching your wife you might have noticed and because of this we passed the moment your blood would have kept her human. So the next time you ask that question, make sure you ask it looking into the mirror." Damon released some pressure he was holding but not enough to let him go. "The way I see it you have two options; leave or stay. Your wife may wake up a vampire but she needs you but if you can't handle it, leave before she wakes up" Damon released his hold taking a step back. Alaric stared back at Damon with tears shinning in his eyes, after taking a deep breath he walked out without saying anything or looking back.

"Damon.."

"He needed to hear the truth Elena" Damon looked across at Stefan actually supporting his actions. Normally he would be scolding him, telling him he had been too harsh. "Although you could have done it without your hand around his throat" _There's the scolding._

"Who's hands around who's throat?"

Spinning around Damon came face to face with a dripping wet Bonnie wrapped in a towel. A man well vampire would have to be blind not to appreciate the sight stood in front of him. If his eye brows could have risen any higher they would have blended in with his hair.

Seeing the look on Damon's face made Bonnie look down and realise what she had done. She had felt relaxed enough not to think about it. Without looking back up she zipped back up to her room and locked herself in the bathroom.

"_Cara you ok" _

"_Yes, I'm fine. Just going to get dressed then I'll be out then you can explain why you had your hands around Alaric neck" _Bonnie walked across to the mirror trying to take deep breathes to calm herself down.

"_Red Bird, don't lie to me"_

"_Please Damon, I just need five minutes" _Looking at herself in her reflection Bonnie realised that maybe she would need ten minutes.

Damon stood staring at the bathroom door for two minutes before sitting on the bed. He knew he had scared her and he wasn't leaving this room until he made sure she was ok, even if it meant knocking the door down.

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**As usual reviews welcome—bad or good. ** **Ideas also welcome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapters for Lula6791 and I love you Roza who asked for more Bamon. **

**Hope u enjoy **

Bonnie slowly opened the bathroom door now fully dressed unable to look anywhere else than the floor. She used to bask in the attention that boys gave her, never staying with one boy longer than a few weeks. It was what was expected being on Elena's court, but not anymore. It was different now, maybe because it was Damon and he had only reserved that look for one girl; Elena, and it had caught her completely by surprise. Before she could have walked around the Boarding house wearing the smallest of bikinis that she owned and he would never have even knew she was there.

Glancing up slightly to the side Damon was still sat on the end of her bed. Nodding his head to the side he was motioning for her to sit next to him. With small baby feet she shuffled across the floor and sat on her hands to keep herself from fidgeting. Looking down at her feet she started chewing the inside of her cheek. She knew what was coming; it was what was referred to as the talk! She had played this scene out many a times when she broke up with whatever boy she was with at the time. "_I don't think we should see each other anymore, it's not that I don't like you it's just that well it's not working the way I thought it would. Maybe it's because we are better at being friends. We are still friend's right?"_ The boy would then nod his head unable to speak and she would give him a quick hug and smile and go off skipping.

So why was this talk any different? Surly she could just look into those midnight black eyes and say _"Damon, I'm sorry I caught you unawares. You don't need to explain how men react when woman walk around nearly naked, It was my fault. I'm a big girl now, I know that you will never feel anything for me more than the friendship we have and that's ok."_ And then give him a hug and smile. But then she remembered how she had felt hearing he was alive, hearing his voice even on the other end of a phone sent lighting into her bones and the brush of his mouth on her head where he had softly kissed still burning. She could face her past, take a whip without screaming, get turned into a vampire and summon a tornado; but she couldn't take getting shut down by Damon.

"Redbird, where has your mind gone?" Bonnie just shook her head in response still refusing to lift her head up. She had her mind block up so she knew he couldn't read her thoughts, just as well as he might start laughing at her.

"Can I tell you story Cara?" Damon watched as Bonnie slowly nodded her head clearly back in the room with him mentally but still not looking at him. He smiled a small smile inside, another one of her old traits slowly breaking back through the cracks. She had told him, no she had shown him her story and now he felt that she was due a story back.

"When I woke up on that moon, I was cold; which I remember thinking was stupid for some reason. The problem was I didn't know why it was stupid because I didn't know anything. I didn't know who I was or where I was, except that the only thing I knew was my name." Damon watched as Bonnie looked up at him with her big brown eyes open in shock. "For what seemed like hours I lay there trying to remember when nothing came I decided to get up and look around. As I stood up something fell from my chest. Bending to pick it up, it was the only thing with colour on it for miles around. Red and Blonde. As I stared at them I realised what they were, or the word for them anyway; hair. Two locks of hair entwined. Then images came; a girl with blonde hair and lapis lazuli eyes and a girl with red hair and brown eyes."

Bonnie brought her hand to her mouth as a small gasp escaped, nodding she looked at Damon "I remember. I forgot I left that for you"

"I am glad you did, without it I could still be on that moon trying to figure out who I am. As it happens as I wandered for days; starving mind you, I grasped that twined hair as a life line. Still without memory I just knew I had somewhere to be, that two maidens were waiting for me and that I needed to get there. Sometime later I found the gate, you should have seen Sages face when I fell through the door. I think it's fair for me to say that if vampires could have heart attacks he would have had one" Damon noticed Bonnie tense slightly at the mention of Sage but carried on.

"He fed me blood and Black Magic to get my strength back up. It took a couple of days but as my strength returned so did my memories. I remembered everything. So I returned to Fells Church to find my brother and my two waiting maidens."

Bonnie had forgotten her worry of Damon's rejection talk. She had pulled herself up onto her bed completely and crossed her legs beneath her gripping her legs while she listened to Damon tell his story.

"I found my brother, but I didn't find two maidens only one. They were all there at the Boarding House. Scary Mere, Mutt, Mrs Flowers, Elena and my little brother but no redbird. The scene looked wrong somehow. Everyone was tense but quiet. I made my entrance the only way I knew how. Dramatic." Damon paused while Bonnie made a small giggle. "I flew through the window as a crow and transformed in front of them. It was a while later after the shock had calmed down that I knew something was wrong. I had been there a few hours but a small red head still hadn't come bouncing down the stairs squealing." Damon remembered the shock that had hit him when they had finally got round to telling him that Bonnie had disappeared. He didn't know why, after all she was just a little witch that was friends with his princess; wasn't she?

"We decided to search for you past Fells Church. After a while I split from the others. Every place that I heard where a witch was I went; every place where a red headed vampire was spotted I went. The others never gave up but Scary Mere had college and Mutt had football; then Mere got married, Elena got changed into a vampire for my brother."

"Life went on." Bonnie gave an encouraging smile. She knew the others had lived there lives and was glad for it, happy for them.

"I was starting to believe you dead. After the first few months we knew you hadn't just left. To leave and not phone for so long was not in you. I was going to return back to Fells Church at the end of the year if I didn't find you by then."

"But why Damon, why spend so long looking for me?" Bonnie just couldn't understand, all her past worries forgotten at the lost look on Damon's face. Damon never looked lost or worried.

"To save you cara, I always saved you. I cut it close to the curb a couple of times but I always saved you. I never understood it myself at first. When you were attacked by the malach trees, or by Caroline at her house; the tree men or even Shinichi himself I never questioned the whim that over rode me to get to you, to help you; to save you. You have heard the saying act first, ask questions later. I never asked the questions, as far as I was concerned you were safe; why ask why I did it."

Bonnie was seriously trying to keep up. He was talking in riddles. She remembered all the events he was talking about especially when Shinichi was going to torture her and Damon had come and flew her away. She was sure he had cried but that was just because he was relieved that he had found her and Elena wasn't going rip him a new one.

"And then I got that phone call. The phone call to say you had come home. I came as fast as I could. Again not really sure why, I thought that if I saw you I would feel ok again knowing that you were safe." Damon knew he was sat as still as a statue, unable to move; unable to break his gaze from Bonnie's. He was in unknown territory and quite frankly he didn't know how to handle it. He had lived on this planet for half a century and had been in all sorts of situations but right here sat on this bed with Bonnie revealing things he shouldn't be was well; completely out of character. For a start he never spoke more than a few sentences before he turned on his heal, now he was conversing with the redhead like they had done it for years.

"But I didn't feel ok, you were home yes, you were safe yes but you weren't ok. When you grabbed my arm from waking up every muscle was tight. When you sprang away from me, you took a fighting stance." Bonnie stood up from the bed, not in fear but for distance. Damon's whole body had turned dangerous. He face looked deadly but he never looked away from her, but she was not afraid.

"You showed me things that should never be done but they had to you. Every muscle in my body wants to track every single person that touched you." Bonnie was slowly walking backwards. Damon had also risen from his seat on the bed and began a slow stalk towards her.

"I want spent the rest of my undead life slowly torturing them, to make them scream louder than they ever made you." She had no words to say. Even if she did she had no doubts that they wouldn't make it passed her voice box. She felt the wall behind her thankful for something to lean on. Damon's intense stair was making her dizzy. She was locked onto his eyes burning with something she could only describe as emotion, but Damon didn't show emotion to anyone. He stored them all in his boulder where child Damon was chained protecting those emotions and secrets. Elena had told her.

"But the thought of leaving and coming back and you not being here unnerves me. Like you're not real, that you never came back and my hope overrode my senses and my mind made up the past few days." Bonnie was sure that Damon was now past thinking. He had gone past the point of controlling what words he spoke a while back. He was so close that his scent over powered everything until every one of her senses was screaming Damon. Without consciously thinking she placed a hand on his chest to stop his movement towards her but found that she couldn't remove it a second later.

His hands went to the walls on either side of her head making his face only a few inches from hers. She could sense the struggle he was having with himself. The confusion his own words were making him. He wanted to say more but every time he tried he would stop himself from speaking; stopping himself from revealing any more.

"Are you Bonnie? Are you real?" His eyes were searching hers as though looking for the answer. She nodded slowly at first then faster to try to make it more real to him.

"I'm real Damon; see my hand on your chest. Do you not feel it?" She watched as he looked at her hand touching him, realising he never felt it until now but still unconvinced. With a look that would knock every breathing girl off her feet he looked back up at her. Bonnie made herself stop breathing, she wasn't sure if vampires could hyperventilate or not but now was not the time to test it. Had somebody spiked his drink and he had gone all delusional. She wasn't Elena he shouldn't be looking at her like that. Come to think of it had Elena and Damon spoken much in the past few days? They had been in the same room as each other but at a distance.

Then he moved. Faster than even her vampire eyes could track he closed the gap between them. His mouth crushed against hers so hard her body slammed into the wall. She couldn't think, the only thing she could do was respond. Both her hands had already made their way into Damon's hair and gripped on for her life. There was no way of taking control, she wasn't even sure Damon was in control. She felt his hands move down to her thighs then lifting her; wrapping her legs around his waist. Again he slammed her into the wall with so force Bonnie felt it crack behind her, but she didn't feel it nor did it really register.

Her senses were going into overload and she felt Damon's aura slipping into hers. He wasn't controlling himself. Without thinking Bonnie pushed her aura into Damon's. White lightening exploded inside them both; hot searing flames burned inside their chests.

Bonnie was swimming deep in Damon's emotions, they had become too much for him to control. Unsure what to do with them he had tried to fight; tried to ignore but they had won. He had wanted to wait until he knew for sure what his feelings where telling him about Bonnie, how day by day thoughts of Elena had died. He had been so sure that Elena was the one for him, born to be his Princess of Darkness but small heart shaped red head Bonnie had washed Elena from him like a tidal wave without even being there. Now that Bonnie was here all Damon's practice of half a millennium of patience, of self control; of rational thinking didn't exist.

The deeper in she went, the more of Damon's emotions hit her. His fear of never finding her; scared that she may be dead. Bonnie realised that Damon was letting her see all of this; showing her how he felt. Then he threw her into his emotions that he was feeling now. Bonnie's world shook, Damon tightened his hold on her. Everything he struggled to say or was unable to say he showed her. Katherine was a boy's love; Elena was his princess of darkness but Bonnie was his Goddess overriding both until they became as small as a grain of sand between them.

Tears ran from Bonnie's eyes until they both could taste them. Not wanting to but needing to Bonnie pulled her head from Damon. She heard him growl as he opened his eyes to look at her. Bonnie didn't make a sound. Still wrapped around his waist with her hands in his hair she allowed her fangs to lengthen and sharpen. Damon watched for a second then allowed his to follow. Both sets of fangs lengthened longer than they normally would have in reaction to the anticipation the both of them was feeling. Bonnie leaned in to Damon's neck first; placing a small kiss then sunk her fangs into the same spot.

Seconds later she felt Damon do the same. They were rising fast within each other, neither knowing how to stop or control the spiral they were in. Neither did they want to. Bonnie became Damon, as Damon became Bonnie. So lost in each other as they were they didn't feel it as Damon's legs went from under him and they crashed to the floor.

Everything including the world disappeared. Bonnie had one last thought before she lost herself completely.

Damon Salvatore was in deep unbinding love with her, Bonnie McCullough.

**Hope I didn't disappoint and u enjoyed as much I did writing it. **

**Many Thanks for all reviews. Big hugs and kisses. **

**Good and Bad reviews welcome as well as ideas **


	11. Chapter 11

**As always hope you enjoy )**

Bonnie woke up the following morning in the arms of Damon. After what had seemed like hours of them being connected he had picked her up and placed them both in bed. Neither of them spoke; not wanting to spoil the peaceful bliss they had placed upon one another. There were no words to say. Eventually she let sleep overcome her and slept through the whole night. She didn't want to move. Laid across Damon's chest she relived the night before over and over smiling the whole time.

"_You are not blocking your thoughts Mon Petite" _Bonnie felt her cheeks begin to burn from blushing. As though Sage was in the room looking at her she hid her face in Damon's chest.

"_Will you take a walk with me? That is if you can break away" _Bonnie felt Damon's chest rumble before she heard the small growl of a warning at Sage for his teasing. "_I shall meet you in the kitchen when you are ready"_ He cut off the conversation before waiting for Bonnie to reply. She actually wanted to talk to Sage but how could she look him in the eye now. She was going to give him a very stern false telling off before forgiving him. After all Sage was the last person on this earth she could ever stay mad at.

"Will you at least give him a punch from me before you forgive him completely?" Bonnie whipped her head up to look at Damon.

"Please don't be mad at him Damon, he had reasons that now I think about it where justified in their own right." Bonnie sat up so she was looking down at Damon still amazed with waking up beside him. He was looking up back at her after placing his hands behind his head, smirking.

"You forgive to easily Cara, a trait I'm afraid I do not possess." Bonnie did her best scowling face before smacking him on his bare chest and jumping away from him. Her back turned as she walked away from him she smiled at the satisfaction of hearing him grunt with shock and pain. She didn't dare turn around to see what his face looked like in fear of bursting out laughing; instead she did the best walking strut she could do to the bathroom giving it a slam for extra effect.

Damon laid there dumb founded. He watched as the tiny red hand print faded from his chest taking the stinging pain with it. She had actually managed to catch him off guard. But what surprised him the most was the leap his heart did in return; if it had been anybody else he would have snapped their wrist. But he found he loved the playful smack she just gave him even more so because she actually made him sting a little. Rolling from the bed he watched the steam flow from under the door. A predatory smile played across his features as he slowly eased the door open and gently closed it behind him.

Bonnie didn't hear the door nor could she see him but she could sense he was there. After spending so much time connected together last night she was certain she would be able to sense him anywhere. Acting as though she didn't know that he was trying to sneak up on her she continued washing her hair. He was creeping closer and closer. At the last second as he was about to make a grab for her she took hold of the shower head and aimed it full pelt at him. But he wasn't their; she was only succeeding in soaking the floor.

"You missed" Bonnie spun releasing a small gasp. He was stood so close her arm brushed across his chest as she turned. He took the shower head from out her hand placing it back in its holder; never once releasing her from his 250 kilowatt smile while the water now started pouring over them both.

"Show off" Before Damon could retaliate Sage broke into their minds "_When you two are done"_

Bonnie watched as Damon started having a private argument with Sage knowing the moment when Sage had won. His features softened yet at the same time became firm again.

"To be continued Cara" He leaned across and gently kissed her on her forehead not trusting himself to kiss her anywhere else and left her alone to finish her shower in peace. He went in search of another free shower wondering just how cold the water could run. He was hoping freezing.

Bonnie finished her shower and got dressed. She zipped her boots on over her leggings with a tank top. Not very lady like but showed her curves perfectly and she had to honest black was flattering on her against her red flamed hair. Bonnie made her way down into the kitchen noticing how quite the house seemed.

"Is everyone still asleep?" Bonnie reached across and took Sages glass of Black Magic and took a large gulp realising just how hungry she was.

"Let us go for a walk" Sage stood up and went to walk out the door until he realised Bonnie wasn't following.

"Sage, I'm so sorry I left the way I did for a few days and not tell anyone what I was doing. I was upset that you could keep something like that from me after all we went through together" Bonnie walked up to the hugely muscled vampire and gave him a hug for all she was worth. "And then I remembered what we have been through together and everything you did for me. Oh Sage you deserve my trust in your judgement better than that"

Sage wrapped his big arms around Bonnie nearly swallowing her up. To lose Bonnie would be like losing a small slice of his heart. After a while he led her to the kitchen chair sitting her down and knelt in front of her grasping her tiny hands in is large ones.

"Mon petite Bonnie, I have bad news I must deliver to you and it breaks my heart." Sage dipped his head for a while then raised it back up. Bonnie sat there waiting; scared from the possible news he has for her. "It's Meredith, Bonnie she died last night."

Bonnie couldn't move; she instinctively reached into Sage's mind to find out the truth to save him the heart ache of telling her. As she knew Sage would he let her in and she came up against no barriers, he showed her what had happened how he tried to save her in hopes that she would wake up. But in doing this he couldn't hide his feelings from Bonnie; Meredith had been a true warrior in Sages eyes, a calming grace yet with a temper to suit. A woman he would have been proud to stand next to. Bonnie respected his privacy and exited his mind when she taken all the information about what had happened to Meredith.

"I killed her, I killed my best friend" It was a whisper but Sage heard her.

"Non, it was a mistake" But Bonnie was continuing as though he hadn't spoken.

"But Stefan had taken blood before and Damon once. What have I done?" Sage took Bonnie into his arms and held her while she cried. He knew she had been happy when she had woken up, she was projecting strongly but to take it away so quickly left a vile taste in his mouth. His little one was being tested to the limits and he was sure she was going to crack soon.

"Where is she?" He pulled her away from him to look at her.

"She is in her room" Before Sage could stop her she pulled out of his embrace and ran up the stairs. She was nothing but wind to a shocked looking Matt who was making his way down the stairs. Elena was sat on the bed next to Meredith while Stefan stood behind her for support. Both jumped as Bonnie came to a sudden stop next to Elena.

"I'll leave you girls in peace" Stefan gave Elena a soft squeeze on the shoulder before turning around and leaving. Elena reached across and took Bonnie's hand in hers. Silent tears tracked down their faces. There sisterhood was broken.

Bonnie just couldn't understand what had happened or gone wrong. She should have woken by now, if what Sage told her was true then she had vampire blood in her system before her heart stopped. Not enough to make a normal human into a vampire but Meredith wasn't a normal human; she was half and half. She already had the extra she would have needed. So why wasn't she waking up? Why has she just died?

Bonnie would question just how much blood she had taken later for she was sure she hadn't taken enough to kick start Meredith's vampire problem. For now she needed to do something, anything. But there was no spell that could fix this, only dark spell's could bring someone back to life and Bonnie wasn't about to start playing with that kind of power. Meredith would roast her for even thinking about it if she was here.

"We tried Bonnie, we really did" Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand in response but still found herself unable to look anywhere than at Meredith.

"Something's wrong!" Bonnie couldn't explain it but she knew something wasn't right. Slowly she placed her free hand over Meredith's heart and began searching for any sign of life. What she found she wasn't expecting; Meredith was in there fighting to wake up. Pulling her hand away she placed it on Meredith's temple and dived in.

"Meredith what happened?"

"Bonnie; where the hell have you been? Do you realise how long I have had to lie hear waiting for at least one of you to notice I should have woken up by now?"

"But Meredith I don't understand; we should have been able to hear your thoughts but there's nothing."

"Well I can feel when someone touches me and I can hear everything but I can't wake up. I know it sounds crazy but I feel as though something is stopping me from waking up"

"I'm sorry I did this to you, I don't know how it happened"

"Bonnie you didn't do this to me. I remember I went outside for some fresh air after I gave you some blood. A woman came and attacked me taking so much more by force and told me to give you a message."

"That's it Meredith she must be stopping you from waking up somehow, but why would someone...wait Meredith what message?"

"She told me tell you Jessalyn says hi"

Elena waited for the tell tale signs that Bonnie was herself again before she spoke to her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie what did you see?" Elena had hold of Bonnie by the arms and felt Bonnie tremble beneath her hands. "Bonnie what's wrong?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down at the same time the bedroom door banged open revealing Damon closely followed by Sage. Damon gently removed Elena from Bonnie – much to Elena's frustration- and gently tilted her head up.

"Jessalyn killed Meredith as a message to tell me she's here" Bonnie didn't want to but she opened her eyes. "We have to help Meredith, she's alive; well she's a vampire but she can't wake up. Jessalyn is stopping her somehow. If she doesn't let her wake up soon it will be too late for her to finish her transformation."

Damon whirled around to face Sage smiling. Taking a deep bow to the fellow vampire Damon couldn't help but smirk "Sage, my old friend. I believe you would like to handle this one would you not?"

Sage bowed in response to Damon's "So thoughtful mon petit tyrant" Sage stood and walked across to stand beside Meredith's bed. Everybody could feel the power gathering inside Sage. Stefan pulled Matt and Elena behind him, while Bonnie and Damon took a few steps of their own back.

"Whatever you do to Meredith she feels you know Pumpkin; she's in pain and it's your entire fault Pumpkin" Jessaylns voice echoed through the house; coming from nowhere yet everywhere at once. Nobody paid any attention to the voice knowing it was just trying to distract Sage. He had gathered so much energy inside him Bonnie was scared he was going to kill Meredith while trying to get to Jessalyn, but Bonnie remembered his respect for her friend.

Everybody watched intensely as Sage released his power and aimed it straight at Meredith. Her back arched with the hugh convulsion of pain and slammed back down onto the bed. Within seconds her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room before settling on Sage.

"Damn Sage that hurt" Bonnie started laughing as she ran to help Meredith stand before diving in for a hug followed by Elena. Meredith hugged her back just as fiercely with a laugh of her own. Bonnie pulled back and studied Meredith's grey eyes. As much as she was trying hide to hide it she was shaken, Bonnie gave her a comforting smile.

"You hungry, because I'm starving"

"Don't look at me, I'm not feeding all of you" All six vampires turned to look at Matt stood by the door arms up in surrender. "Hey I'm not saying I won't help but I don't have enough blood to go around all of you"

"Matt, don't be silly, where going to take Meredith into town where we can all feed and help Meredith at the same time" Bonnie couldn't help but feel sorry for Matt, he looked like a trapped deer in a cage full of lions.

A few hours later and everybody were back at the Boarding house. Everybody decided it would be better to go in two's. Elena and Stefan went hunting first so Elena could borrow Meredith her ring. After that Bonnie and Damon went into town where Bonnie allowed them entrance to a house each making sure they had plenty of sleeping donors between them. Damon then headed back to the boarding house leaving Bonnie to wait and do the same for Sage and Meredith.

Once they had finished Bonnie let them go on in front while she checked her barriers where all back in place. Once satisfied she began her run back to the boarding house. She heard a loud cawing from above and noticed the black crow flying above. In one large jump she transformed into her own bird flying high to meet the crow.

Together they flew back, each trying to knock the other off course every now and then. Bonnie spotted an open window and dived in front of Damon swooping into the Boarding house causing all the waiting occupants to duck their heads as a crow followed suit chasing the Hawk.

Bonnie transformed ducking behind Sage and sticking her tongue out at Damon who was now stood in front of Sage.

"_I will get you later RedBird when we are alone"_ Bonnie couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at Damon's velvet voice that only she could hear. Bonnie turned to look at the others to distract her from Damon. Matt sat open mouthed at her while Elena and Stefan eyes where jumping from her to Damon then at each other.

"Where's Meredith?" Before the others could recover from shock and answer her, Bonnie heard the raised voices and shouting from upstairs. Spinning back to Sage his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Alaric.

**Hugs and kisses for the reviews.**

**As always both good and bad welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hugh thanks to all of you for sticking with me on this story.**

**Here's another chapter for you. As always hope you enjoy**

It was difficult to ignore the raised voices coming from upstairs but somehow the vampires downstairs managed to act as though they couldn't hear a thing. There was after all plenty for them to discuss; Meredith becoming a vampire, the fact that Jessalyn has made a move against them and the fact that all the vampires seem to have disappeared. The discussion with regards Meredith never got approached; it didn't seem fair to discuss their friend when she was upstairs arguing against her husband about what she had become.

It wasn't that Bonnie was listening in but she had caught a few harsh words leaving Alaric's mouth that she wanted to slap him for her friend. Meredith had never asked to be attacked when she was three by Klaus, nor did she ask that from that day forward she would be fed blood sausages without knowing why and yet Alaric was up their telling her that her family are going to disown her. That she had let her family down. The only thing that was stopping her marching up there and giving him a piece of her mind was that Meredith was holding her own corner pretty damn well. No man ever like's to be told by his woman that he had failed her; that he abandoned her in her hour of need and worse of all that another man stepped in and took his place.

Bonnie stood up and began to pace "So Jessalyn's in town, what do we do? Wait for her to make another move or do we move against her first?"

"Couldn't she have disappeared, left town?" Matt stood leaning against the wall.

"Non, she is here. Jessalyn wouldn't make a move and then run." Sage looked up at Bonnie who nodded in agreement back.

"I don't think all the vampires have just disappeared either, she's rained them in to make sure nothing happens to them before she has use for them" Bonnie was pacing avoiding Damon's gaze.

"Makes sense, She will want to make sure she has backup" Stefan leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"She already has back up; she'll have her guard with her. To get to her were going to have to go through the vampires, and then her guard before we can get to her!"

"How do you know Bonnie?" Bonnie stopped her pacing long enough to give Elena a small smile then continued.

"You forget Elena I spent a long time in her...company" Bonnie had no choice but to stop her pacing as she was suddenly engulfed by a pair of hugh arms.

"Mon petite, little one; we will get her together."

"GET OUT" Bonnie watched as every single person in the room reacted to Meredith's yell. Sage was the first to stand and turn towards the stairs followed my Damon, Stefan and Elena. Matt already on his feet was still the last to turn around in time to see Meredith following Alaric downstairs. Alaric said something that Matt didn't catch but everybody else did. Quicker than Matt could have watched Alaric was surrounded by five snarling vampires. "Leave; now"

Bonnie stood watching Alaric leave without looking at either of them then turned her attention back to Meredith. Her head was held high until Alaric disappeared from view, then with a nod of her head turned around and made her way back upstairs. Bonnie was about to follow when a hand gently wrapped around her wrist. Looking up she met Damon's midnight eyes. "Give her time Bonnie" Looking back up at the stairs Bonnie nodded.

"What did I miss?" Matt was stood in front of her. She looked back up the stairs "He told her he would have been happier if she never woke up"

"HE WHAT?" Bonnie heard something behind her and spun back to the stairs. Meredith was stood there with three blankets and pillows with deep shinning eyes. Silently Stefan led Matt out the room followed by Sage and Damon. Bonnie approached one side while Elena took the other and embraced Meredith still holding the blankets and pillows like a life line. Bonnie had never known Meredith let go of her emotions, she was always calm faced and strong. So for this one night nobody would ever judge Meredith for releasing it all. Bonnie and Elena held her while she cried, crumpling onto the floor together.

Bonnie couldn't help but remember the times when she was alone crying and wanted so desperately to feel Elena and Meredith's arm around her; the feeling of hopefulness leaving her due to the fact that those arms never came. Bonnie will never again take the strength of a friend's hold for granted again and tightened her grip on Meredith.

Damon stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the crumpled pile of woman, blankets and pillows. Slowly he turned and came face to face with Stefan and Sage. Taking a quick look back he turned "She's in good hands" He made his way to his room closing the door behind him. Moving to the window he stood looking out. Alaric had shocked him, weren't he supposed to love creatures of the night? Be obsessed with all things bright and supernatural? To turn against Meredith so quickly for becoming one herself; he couldn't help but question his love for her. Alaric wasn't his favourite human in the first place but now he wanted to rip his heart out. He had left Bonnie and Elena to pick up the pieces and tend to Meredith. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bonnie noticed Meredith was finally asleep. She gently removed her head from her lap and placed a pillow in her place. She knew he was stood in the corner, waiting. She quietly nudged Elena awake and pulled her to her feet guiding her to the stairs. Looking back Bonnie watched Sage make his way across to Meredith. She blew him a good night kiss and followed Elena upstairs. She gently eased the door open and closed it just as softly. Bonnie's throat hitched. The covers had slipped slightly revealing a sleeping Damon's chest. Never would she get bored of the sight in front of her. He looked like a sleeping marble statue, chiselled to perfection.

As quiet as she could she changed into only a shirt and gently climbed in next to him being careful not to cover him back up. As softly as she could she glided her hand up his chest stopping at his shoulder as she snuggled into him. Arms encircled her pulling her in tighter. Glancing up Damon was smirking with his eyes closed. She suddenly found herself flat on her back with Damon above her piercing her with his eyes. His eyes never left hers as he glided his hand down her shoulder towards her elbow finally entwining his hand in hers pulling it above her head and holding it there. He never once blinked as he repeated with his other hand. He finally broke eye contact with her as he stretched above her and began kissing her from her palms making his way down her arms. Bonnie closed her eyes to the pure sensation his lips and kisses were sending through her.

She wanted to run her hands through his silky hair, kiss his marble chest and make his insides melt just like hers were doing but he wouldn't let her move an inch. He had freed one of his hands by placing both of hers into one of his. His other hand was setting her skin on fire with every touch. He stroked up her thigh and across her hip making his way under her shirt. She felt him bunch it in his fist; a second later it was torn from her. As she opened her eyes Damon's lips found hers making her eyes close once again.

If Damon didn't bite her soon she felt she was going to combust. A small chuckle tickled her ear before she felt the bite in her neck slowly giving her release. Damon's grip loosened as he began to lose himself giving Bonnie the opportunity to grab his hair and slightly move herself into a position to wrap her legs around Damon's waist causing him to groan against her neck. A smile escaped her before she bit down and lost herself under Damon.

_One Two... Bonnie I've come for you_

_Three Four... you know the score_

_Five Six ...Your going to be late_

_Seven Eight ...Your Lovers Dead_

_Nine Ten... your friend's have the same fate_

_Eleven Twelve ...Time to take back what is mine_

Bonnie woke up covered in sweat and shacking. Sitting bolt up something wasn't right. Damon wasn't lying next to her. She spotted his shirt on the floor; she ran across and threw it on while running out the room. Running from room to room she found every single one empty. Stefan and Elena weren't in their room, Matt wasn't stuffing his face in the kitchen and Meredith wasn't on the sofa with Sage. Bonnie couldn't think straight. Panic was starting to overtake her. In an attempt to calm down she went back to the kitchen to get some Black Magic. That's when she spotted a note on the kitchen side.

**Dearest Bonnie**

**Come and join our meeting in the cemetery. **

**Don't delay or it will be your friend's grave's you will find.**

**Jess**

Bonnie tried to call to Damon but found nothing. She got the same response from Sage and the others. All irrational thought left her; she knew that this was a trap to lure her out; she would just have to deal with the consequences when she got there. Running back upstairs she pulled her hair tying it back, dressed in leggings, vest and boots. She ran up to Stefan's room and placed his knife in the inside of her boot. Then she ran.

Bonnie came to a holt at the edge of the new cemetery, she could see the others all tied down to the stones in the ground with Jessalyn's guard at either side. She spotted Jessalyn sitting cross legged in front of them on her own stone. Bonnie pushed every fear she felt down, this is what she came back for; this was what she had been waiting for.

She made a slow walk across the graves towards the other red head. Damon spotted her first but was restrained by the two guards and rope but didn't call out to her. Bonnie kept her eyes focused on Jessalyn. She jumped off her stone and clapped her hands.

"You came quicker than I thought you would, bravo for bravery"

Bonnie ignored her, instead tilted her head to the others. "You've silenced them, how? You're not a witch"

"I have my ways" A smirk appeared "Plus I thought we could have a catch up, you know red to red; without their interruptions"

Bonnie nodded "Why take them then? Why not just take me?"

"Ahh Bonnie you never were any fun" Jessalyn sat back down completely at ease "They are here as punishment for you running away. But first back to business, you my little sneak kept your little physic powers a secret, that wasn't nice"

Bonnie didn't say anything, she kept her stance still. Something was different about Jessalyn but she couldn't quite figure out what. She never knew magic before; this was going to be a bigger problem than Bonnie first thought.

"Not only did you manage to keep that away from me, you get yourself turned in a vampire. Not by any vampire oh no, you got turned by my sire." Jessalyn stood and began a slow progress towards Bonnie. "Damon left me because of you, Sage turned against me because of you"

Bonnie felt Jessalyn grab her by the throat but Bonnie smiled back at her in response. "Do you know what I am Jessalyn? I am no longer a human scared in your possession; I am a witch/vampire hybrid and I'm pissed off" Bonnie shoved Jessalyn away from her then sent a blast of power releasing the others from their ties and un-silencing them."Your going to have to do better than that Jessalyn"

Bonnie could only trust that the others will be able to take care of the guards themselves as war erupted around her but Bonnie had no time to dwell as Jessalyn sprang for her; but before she could react she spotted about thirty vampires making their way towards them, then Jessalyn collided into her sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Damon saw red, shoving the guard away from him he found Sage next to him. "Sage were going to need a little help with that lot" His fist connected with the face of another guard trying to sneak up on him.

"Help is on the way my friend. Meredith to your left" Damon and Meredith spun to the left and Talon and Fang came charging towards them. In Fangs mouth he carried Meredith's stave. He saw her run towards the big dog taking her stave from him. With a quick glance back she ran towards the oncoming vampires with Talon above her and Fang beside her.

"What she doing?"

Damon spared a glance towards Elena before plunging his hand into a guard's chest. "Doing what she does best" He threw the heart aside before moving on the next. He didn't dare take a look across at Bonnie, he had to even their numbers out and if he saw Bonnie he would abandon everybody for her. "As am I" His hand found another chest.

**Big Hugs and Kisses to those that have reviewed.**

**As always both bad and good reviews welcome. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, this took longer than I wanted to but here it is. Thank u for your patience. Big hugs to all of you and an extra big squeeze for those who have reviewed.**

**As always hope u enjoy **

Everything that had happened in the past five years had been leading to this moment one way or another. If Jessalyn hadn't come to her then Bonnie would have one day gone to her. Certainly not too the extremes that Jessalyn had gone to too get revenge; Bonnie figured a one on one in a locked room and leave it to the fates to decide who walked out. She had got her one on one but with war raging around her. Meredith had gone down to meet the thirty some vampires alone with only Fang and Talon as back up; in the second that Bonnie had to check on her she was holding her own, working through her anger and pain no doubt.

She didn't get the chance to check on the others as Jessalyn came at her again. They had been at this little dance of theirs for a while now. Neither one of them was backing down but neither of them gaining the higher ground either. Miss judging her steps she tripped over a headstone landing on her back. Taking a second to scald herself it was a second she shouldn't have allowed. An immense piercing pain shot through her mid-section. Bonnie tilted her head back gritting her teeth against the sheer agony. Looking down a branch was sticking out of her stomach. Slowly reaching down with a shacking hand she tried but couldn't pick up the courage to grab it to pull it out.

Bonnie looked up as Jessalyn leered over her smirking. "You know pumpkin; you don't look very pissed off to me, more like defeated!" Before she could respond Jessalyn lifted a foot slamming it into the branch. Bonnie couldn't hold back the scream as the wood pierced through her back pinning her to the floor.

Jessalyn kept her foot on top of the branch and leaned down to look at Bonnie. "Look at you, a pitiful little girl. I'll give points for coming here, but did you really think that just because you're a vampire witch now, that you could beat me!" Jessalyn pushed down on the branch.

Bonnie dug her fingers into the ground gripping soil to try and stop her body convulsing from the pain. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was the pain coming back to great her like an old friend or maybe she was going screw lose crazy just like Jessalyn but she laughed; looking straight into her eyes Bonnie laughed. If she knew she was going to get stabbed for it she might have tried to hold it in but her laugh turned into a high scream as a blade sliced into her chest.

A power blast shot across the cemetery shortly followed by a second. Bonnie looked up at Jessalyn. "Yo..you're in tro...trouble now; da...da..ddy does not like t..t..to.."

"Too see her in pain!" Bonnie was thankful Sage finished her sentence for her. She was losing blood fast and the knife in her chest was making it extremely painful and difficult to speak.

"Stand down Sage, or we shall find out just how many holes she can take before she dies!"

A deadly growl erupted through the air but Sage didn't come any closer. Bonnie turned her head to the right. She could see Meredith limping towards them with Fang walking close by. Elena and Stefan were helping Matt stand up and stay up. Bonnie began to panic, she couldn't see Damon anywhere.

"_I'm right here Cara. On your left"_ Turning slowly to her left Damon stood the exact same distance away as Sage was. Both stood either side of her with only a thread of control keeping them from charging their in-between target.

Damon wanted rip Jessalyn's head from her shoulders, the only question was whether he was the one that was going to get to do it or Sage. Blood dripped from the tips of his fingers but none of it his own. They had all managed to take down Jessalyn's guard without too much bloodshed on their side. Mutt had taken a bang to the head; the dog, bird and Meredith had made good work of the other vamps between them, with Meredith only taking a gash to leg.

Meredith came to a stop with her stave in hand to his left closely followed by Stefan and Elena; leaving Mutt to lean against a head stone a little further back.

He locked eyes with Sage; both gave a small nod to the other. A small nod of promise to each other that they will do whatever it takes to keep Bonnie alive; to keep Bonnie safe. She was in a bad condition and if they didn't get that blade and branch out of her soon, her body would be too weak to heal itself. As one they both ran at Jessalyn only to stop within inches of crashing into each other.

"What the hell?" Sage looked from Damon to the ground in disbelieve; both Jessalyn and Bonnie had disappeared.

"Where the Fuck did they go?" Damon spun around like an idiot, looking through the graves towards the trees then back to the spot where Bonnie had been only a split second before.

Bonnie could only look on helplessly as Damon started panicking along with Sage; sending energy blast after energy blast out in search of them. Jessalyn was dancing in between them all but they were all oblivious to her just as though she was an unseen ghost.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt herself getting weaker. The others were safe for the time being and she was sure that they would find away to wake the town up from there coma without her once they took care of Jessalyn. Now that she didn't have her wolves or vampire backups or her guard, Bonnie was sure Jessalyn would either try and end things tonight or disappear for some re-con before attacking again.

"I love magic. That's what I hate about you physics and witches and all your magical little friends. Your greedy, unwilling to share your little magical secrets; you want them all to yourself." Jessalyn sat down next to Bonnie. "Just like you took my Sage and my Damon away"

Bonnie tried to lie very still to try and save what little blood she had left. "From what I can…..I can tell, you a.. t… what did..n't belong to y..." She didn't have the energy to argue over the fact that Sage nor Damon belonged to no one, and they certainly were never in a position to have been Jessalyn's.

"What makes you say that pumpkin?" Jessalyn's eyes glittered in mischief like a school girl caught stealing from her baby sister but wasn't sorry; just sorry that she had got caught.

" were nev…er magi…cal before" Bonnie was trying to fight against the thick black smog that kept trying to grasp her. She was on the verge of discovering why Jessalyn had magic but she was too weak to think.

"I borrowed them; from a friend. Well not really a friend more of an acquaintance. Those pesky kitsune will do anything in the name of power. All I had to do was find one that eats revenge for breakfast and voila; borrowed magic" Bonnie couldn't even pretend to be shocked, kitsunes lived for chaos. She was just thankful that this one didn't want a part of the action and was just happy enough to sit back and lap up the revenge feast that Jessalyn was providing.

Trying again Damon called out to Bonnie but got no reply, not even a glimmer of a response. They all stood there unsure what to do, uncertain where to start searching. Snow began to fall; Damon knew it was his doing but he didn't care. His heart was freezing with terror for Bonnie; as far as he was concerned the world could freeze alongside him.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, he barely acknowledged it but before he could a small figure came into view in the distance. As they watched the figure come closer Damon's heart jumped; they still had a chance of getting to Bonnie.

"Mrs Flowers! What are you doing here?" Matt managed to walk up the little old lady without much trouble.

"Mama told me that you might need my help and that little Bonnie might be in trouble" Mrs Flowers looked up at Damon with a smile. "She is still with us but we must hurry"

Mrs Flowers took a brown leather pouch from inside her pocket."Matt dear, will you sprinkle these herbs on that patch just there" Matt nodded silently and began doing as he was asked. Once the pouch was empty he handed it back to Mrs Flowers. "Thank you dear, now if you will excuse me for a moment"

Mrs Flowers took a small step forward and began chanting some spell. It sounded like Latin but Damon couldn't be sure. Elena held onto Stefan with one hand and Meredith with the other while watching Mrs Flowers. Damon and Sage were both looking at the spot where Matt had sprinkled the herbs. Bonnie's presence began to shimmer from that spot, the exact spot she had disappeared from with Jessalyn.

All at once Mrs Flowers stopped chanting and Jessalyn and Bonnie had reappeared back in front of them. Within a split second Damon, Sage, Meredith, Elena and Stefan circled Jessalyn trapping her. Jessalyn tried blasting them but nothing seemed to happen. Fear began to show on her face. She tried and tried again but she could not even make a breeze escape her hand.

"I banished the magic you was using back to whomever it belongs." Jessalyn looked across at Mrs Flowers as she began making her way to Bonnie; the old woman never even glanced up at Jessalyn as she spoke. Infuriated Jessalyn made a leap towards Mrs Flowers but was stopped in mid air by a hand clasped around her throat. Looking up she was met with a pair of deadly black eyes.

Jessalyn never got the chance to fight back; from behind Sage plunged his fist into her grapping hold of her heart. Damon's eyes never once left Jessalyn's as he too punched into her chest also taking a hold of her heart; both vampires pulled back each taking their own half of her heart with them.

Disposing what remained of Jessalyn onto the ground Damon spun to find Mrs Flowers inspecting Bonnie. Her eyes were closed, blood coated the earth around her and she was deadly pale. Mrs Flowers turned to him. "Remove the branch, it is pinning her to the floor. Take her back to the boarding house, we will meet you there."

Damon sped forward but paused briefly with his hand on the branch. "She is passed the point of feeling Damon, you won't hurt her" Mrs Flowers whispered to him from the side. With a small nod he pulled the branch free from her; closely followed by the dagger in her chest. As gentle as he could he swept her up and carried her away leaving the others to follow.

His feet crunched in the settling snow but still he allowed it fall. Bonnie was seconds from being taken from him for good. As much as he wanted to rip open every vein he could and make her drink it he knew she was far too gone. He could only hope that Mrs Flowers could help him. To have Bonnie come back to only be taken away from him again would shatter him beyond repair.

As he walked through the boarding house door Meredith came running in behind him and gently placed Mrs Flowers on her own two feet.

"Mrs Flowers, you can open your eyes now" Meredith kept a steady hand on the little old ladies arm.

"Thank you Meredith. Damon place Bonnie on the kitchen table please" Mrs Flowers scurried into the kitchen taking out a small bowl and knife.

Damon reluctantly placed Bonnie onto the table, but found he couldn't fully take his hands away. He held onto her hand while gently stroking her hair from her face. Damon paid no attention to the scurrying around him as Mrs Flowers positioned everybody to stand around the table around Bonnie until a small hand stopped his stroking. Growling he looked up.

"Damon, we are going to save her but I need you. I need your help" Mrs Flowers removed her hand from his. She stood at Bonnie's head with Sage to her left with Meredith next to him. Matt stood beside Meredith with Stefan next to him. Elena stood to Stefan's left with Damon to her left completing the circle.

Mrs Flowers looked at them in turn. "When I come to you, please hold out your right wrist." Taking a small step to Sage she began

_I give you the blood of your father_

_Who gave you life,_

Taking Sage's outstretched wrist she sliced catching the blood in the bowl.

_I give you the blood of your mother_

_Who protects you through life,_

Confusion swept across Meredith's face but she offered her wrist silently, watching as her blood joined Sage's.

_I give you the blood of your friend_

_Who respects you in life,_

Matt winced slightly as the blade cut him.

_I give you the blood of your brother_

_Who supports you through life_

Stefan gave Mrs Flowers a small smile as she collected his blood.

_I give you the blood of your sister_

_Who cherishes you in life_

Elena took her wrist back from Mrs Flowers with a small nod.

_I give you the blood of your husband_

_Who loves you in life_

Damon kept his wrist above the bowl trying to give as much of his blood as he could. Mrs Flowers cut herself adding her own blood.

_I give you the blood of your guardian_

_Who guides you in life_

She then silently took her place at the top of the circle and began stirring the blood with the blade.

_I give you the blood of your_

_Father, Mother, Friend, Brother, Sister, Husband, Guardian_

_Bonnie McCullough_

_I give you our blood_

Mrs Flowers took the blood covered blade plunging it straight into Bonnie's heart.

Bonnie was floating; but she couldn't remember why or how she came to this place. In truth she couldn't remember anything except that her name was Bonnie and she was in peace. The feeling was overwhelmingly welcome. Unable to fight the feeling Bonnie completely let go of herself and allowed the warm blanket too swallow her whole.

**Hope u liked it and as always both good and bad comments welcome **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank u so much for your reviews, big hugs and kisses to you all xxx**

**Teenagevampyre; Thank you for that, I realised a while back my error but couldn't for the life of me think where I got Fang from so decided to keep to my mistake lol. **

**Valm; Thank you for your correction, hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**As always I hope u enjoy **

"Bonnie, Bonnie!"

Bonnie knotted her eye brows in annoyance. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone and let her sleep? The persistent calling of her name was getting annoying. Did they not know she was ignoring them? Laying here in her bed she was too comfy to listen; too comfy to move.

"Bonnie!"

Feeling around for her duvet cover to pull over her head, Bonnie groaned. Where was her stupid cover? Finally giving up she opened her eyes. Gasping in alarm she sat up fully looking around. She wasn't in her bed at all; she lay on a beach covered with soft white sand, with the bluest sea she had ever seen and a deep dark rain forest. The sun shone down on her, heating her skin. Silence surrounded her.

"Hello Bonnie"

Turning to the right she spotted the man that had been calling her name. He wore no shirt or shoes only soft white trousers. His eyes shone a deep green with long flowing rusty blonde wavy hair to his shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"I have no name!"

Bonnie looked up at the man in confusion, "How can you have no name? Everybody has a name!"

The man politely smiled down at her, "Forgive me. I do have a name but not one you will be able to translate into this language. I would be honoured for you to pick me one for the time being"

"Oh ok" Bonnie jumped to her feet and approached the man and began studying him, "Mmm well you don't look like a Jenson. Definitely not a Mark" Placing a hand on her hip and tapping her chin Bonnie began reeling off names that came to her.

"Matt….nope, Stefan…No….Damon; definitely not. Maybe a Sage, urgh this is hard"

"May I choose a name?" The man asked with a laugh as he looked at Bonnie's pouting features.

"Of course"

"Do you think I look like a Brandon?"

"Oh yes, I like Brandon. We shall call you Brandon" Bonnie began jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Shall we take a walk?" Brandon asked her with a warm smile.

"Can I walk in the sea?" Bonnie stopped her jumping to look at the clear water.

"Of course" Bonnie squealed with delight as she took off for the water with Brandon following behind.

They walked in silence for a short time. Bonnie loved the feeling of the warm water splashing up around her ankles.

"Bonnie may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly Brandon, What is it?"

"Who Is Matt?" Bonnie looked across at Brandon walking next to her. What an odd question!

"Who?"

"Before when you where thinking of names for me, you mentioned Matt" Brandon was looking at her as though curious of her answer which confused Bonnie even more.

"It was just a name that popped into my head"

"What of the others? Where they also names that just popped into your head or do you know them?"

"Nope, just names!" Bonnie carried on walking splashing the water as she paddled through.

"If I was a woman like you and not a man, what would you call me?" Bonnie stopped walking and giggled.

"That's a silly question. How can I answer that when you are not a woman like me?" Brandon paused to smile at her once again.

"I am intrigued, would you try?" Bonnie closed her eyes to pretend that the man was no longer a man but a woman. Without opening them she replied.

"You could be a Mary, or a Meredith. No wait Caroline….no not Caroline. Perhaps an Elena" Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up at Brandon's still smiling face. With a small nod he began to walk again so Bonnie followed. He led her to some rocks set back from the sea and shaded by the trees. She sat on top of one and watched as the sun's light danced on top of the water.

"Do you know where we are Bonnie?" Looking up at Brandon she shook her head. "We are between worlds. You have left your world and this is where you come before moving on into the next world"

Still looking into his green eyes Bonnie couldn't help but wonder why he was telling her this.

"Right now Bonnie your soul is at Peace. Questions are not asked when peace is inside us. You are in a strange place yet you have not asked why!" Bonnie looked out towards the water once again. She didn't want to ask why she was here or what he meant by different worlds. Something inside was telling her that once she was given the answers to these questions, the warmth inside her would disappear. Sighing deeply she looked back at him.

"What did you mean by different worlds?"

"There are lots of worlds Bonnie, but to keep it simple; when you die in the first world you come here for a short time before moving on to the next." Brandon looked at her softly before continuing "The next world where you are going Bonnie is where your soul will rest and have peace for eternity"

"Do you mean I have died in the world I have come from?" Bonnie felt Brandon's large hand take hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes Bonnie" Before Bonnie could stop herself she looked at Brandon with wide eyes gasping.

"Are you an Angel then?"

"Of sorts; yes" Brandon laughed at her sweet innocence.

"But I don't remember anything before coming here or how I died"

"That is why I am here; to help you. Normally we do not interfere in the processes of a soul's passing" Brandon stood and walked towards the trees "But every so often we feel that we must"

"I don't understand"

"We offer you a choice Bonnie, but in order for you to make a choice you need to know what your options entail" Brandon looked back across at Bonnie who was still perched on top of her rock. "In this rain forest, in every tree you will find your memories. All you have to do is touch the trunk"

Bonnie looked from tree to tree uncertain which one to touch first, she was curious to see what the world was like where she was from. She slowly climbed down from her rock and approached the tree line. Taking a deep breath she reached out and touched the trunk.

She moved through the trees slowly re-witnessing her life un-fold over time. Brandon made no attempt to hurry her along, allowing her to go at her own pace. When Bonnie was finished she sat on the floor. It was strange to watch things that had happened to her and yet have no feeling towards them. Like her friends, family or her life in general; she could see in her own eyes how much she loved them yet as she sat on the forest floor; she felt nothing.

"What is the choice you offer?" Bonnie knew the answer before he gave it.

"You may proceed into the next world in peace or we offer you the chance to go back to the world your memories are from. We have met too soon Bonnie" Brandon knelt before her taking her heart shaped face into his hands gently. "You must understand; we do not offer this lightly. Conditions must be met"

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows and whispered to him "But that world looks dangerous and painful!" Bonnie had watched enough to see that the world she lived in wasn't a fairy tale with a princess in a castle. Everything she had watched determined pain, jealousy amongst friends, fighting enemies and just surviving day by day. Who would want to go back to that when you could have peace without a backwards glance at the pain?

"I won't lie to you Bonnie, you and your friends have gone through more than what normal people do. But through all that your love for each other is what kept you all going and surviving. May I give you a small gift? It is a brief moment of feelings; feelings that you would feel around your friends, then you are free to make your choice" Before Bonnie could reply Brandon laid a hand across her chest over her heart.

Bonnie couldn't explain the feeling that engulfed her; but the sudden blast of actually feeling something took her breath away. Love, comfort and familiarity took over the peace that was all she had known since waking up. What she was feeling towards her friends, she knew that they also had mutual feelings for her. They loved each other, respected each other, cherished and protected each other. Only friends that turned into family could make such a strong connection. She didn't know how she knew, but the emotions now running through her helped.

She knew the second Brandon removed his hand from her chest; she felt empty. Peace returned but she couldn't forget what had been there before. A name sprang to her mind stilling her. Damon. She didn't remember him but what she felt for him in those two minutes Brandon had granted her feelings; she couldn't believe she would ever forget him.

"Damon" Tears sprang to her eyes. "How could I not remember him?"

"It is what happens here Bonnie; it is done so souls can move on and be in peace." Brandon took Bonnie into his arms and held her. "Our conditions are these; you may return but in the form you died in. Bonnie this means we can't return you human. We also can't erase the memories of your imprisonment but we can ease the pain of these memories." Brandon gently pulled her away from his arms to look at her "Do you understand what I'm telling you Bonnie?"

Bonnie replied nodding her head "There is still so much I don't understand, it is all confusing"

"I know but remember whatever your decision may be; everything will work out. I must leave you now Bonnie. Once you have reached your decision just walk into the sea. Whatever you decide, the sea will take you there." Brandon gave her a quick hug "Good luck Bonnie"

"Wait, please don't leave" Bonnie looked around but he had already disappeared. Hugging her arms around herself she walked back to the sand. Standing there she tried to put everything together. She had died, but she could return if she wanted to. She had left friends behind, family and then there was Damon. Closing her eyes she tried to hang on to the already dissolving feelings she remembered.

Damon's features came to her from the darkness; she concentrated harder. He smiled at her from the distance holding out his hand for her.

Bonnie felt water splash around her legs; she kept her eyes closed too scared to open them. She could see Damon saying something to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She tried looking at his lips, trying to understand what he was saying. Suddenly a whisper reached her ears "Redbird"

Water splashed up around her chest just under her chin. Too afraid to open her eyes she envisioned herself reaching her hand out to take his. As his hand grasped hers; she felt the pull of the water as her head disappeared beneath the service. She began to panic as she hadn't told the sea her decision. Opening her eyes she noticed blood began flooding up around her dancing into the sea. Looking down she noticed it was seeping from her; from her chest.

Suddenly a soft voice filled her head calming her; she knew that voice.

_I give you the blood of your father_

_Who gave you life,_

_I give you the blood of your mother_

_Who protects you through life,_

_I give you the blood of your friend_

_Who respects you in life,_

_I give you the blood of your brother_

_Who supports you through life_

_I give you the blood of your sister_

_Who cherishes you in life_

_I give you the blood of your husband_

_Who loves you in life_

_I give you the blood of your guardian_

_Who guides you in life_

_I give you the blood of your_

_Father, Mother, Friend, Brother, Sister, Husband, Guardian_

_Bonnie McCullough_

_I give you our blood_

The blood was coming from her chest but it wasn't her blood. It was their blood; they were bleeding for her. She felt she could trust the voice speaking to her and the words she told her. As bad as the world she was from looked, she wouldn't be alone.

Closing her eyes once again; Damon appeared, walking towards her. He wasn't alone; instantly names appeared as she looked at the faces. Sage, Meredith, Stefan, Elena, Matt and Mrs Flowers stood either side of Damon. Once again he reached his hand to her. Smiling across at him she whispered knowing somehow he would hear her and so would the sea.

"I want to go home"

As soon as Bonnie finished her sentence her world went black.

...

Damon sat beside Bonnie holding her hand so tightly he was surprised he hadn't crushed it. It had been exactly three hours and twenty seven minutes since he brought her upstairs and held her under the shower to wash away the blood. It had been exactly two hours and fifty five minutes since he had wrapped her in his shirt and laid her on the bed. It had been exactly two hours and forty two minutes since he sat on the chair beside her and watched her while taking hold of her hand. It had been exactly two hours and forty two minutes he had sat in this same position. The grip on her hand tightening as the minutes went by.

It was the worst three hours and twenty seven minutes of his dead life. Every so often he heard the others approach the door, take a peek inside and then walk away. Only Sage came through the door. He had spent ten minutes stood beside him, gently brushing Bonnie's hair before leaving him alone again.

Mrs Flowers had been cryptic after her blood knife spell. The only thing that saved her from him after she had stabbed Bonnie was her whispering "she will come" as she shuffled out of the kitchen. The woman was batty and talked jipperish more often than not, but even he couldn't deny the old woman knew her shit.

And so he waited. He would sit here and wait for an eternity if he had too but he would wait. The only thing that mattered to him was the woman in front of him opening her eyes.

Damon stood and leaned over her. Looking at her closed eyes he saw them twitch. Peeling the top of his shirt off her chest; the knife wounds had healed as well as her stomach. A slight glow began to shine from her. Releasing her hand he reached up cupping her face and gently stroked her cheeks.

"That's it Redbird, come back to me"

**Hope u enjoyed, and as always both good and bad reviews welcome. **

**Love to u all xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a long wait but I kept re-writing this chapter. Not sure if it's gone in the direction I was aiming for but this is how it came so this is what I give you.**

**Thank you and big hugs to all of you who have read and stayed with me through this. **

**Sorry for any errors you discover. Enjoy **

Bonnie stood on the branch, leaning back onto the thick trunk taking in the sight before her. Fells Church stood before her filled with the hustle of early morning walkers, joggers and Mother's trying to wake their children up for school. Father's fetching the morning paper to have with their coffee before going to work. They had all lost a few days of their lives but Bonnie justified with herself that a few days was worth the price rather than the many lives that would have been taken. She planted fake memories that a serious plaque had placed the town under lock down and kept them all in doors while special services had come and cleansed the town. It was a little farfetched as far as she was concerned but as Meredith had pointed out it was a lot easier and less time consuming than going into each of their memories and faking their lives for the days they had been asleep.

It was now the fifth day of them waking up and Bonnie was happy that no long term damage had occurred to anybody from the effects of her spell. For the first day many where hungry and dehydrated, a few slightly confused and un-coherent; while others had so much energy they spent the day running around town trying to burn it off. Though nobody could explain to each other why they were behaving this way; they all between them figured it must be the after effects of the strange plaque.

Bonnie wasn't too worried about being discovered in her tree; if someone happened to look up they wouldn't see her anyway; not before they cracked their necks anyway. She was stood on the highest branch of the tree. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the wind blowing against her face. She was alive. She also woke up five days; the difference was she had woken up from death. She remembered everything about her encounter with Brandon and the beach. At the time when he told her about his conditions, she didn't understand them. Now she knew; and the conditions had been a blessing on her. Looking up towards the blue sky she kissed her fingertips and blew.

For the past five days she would silently thank the heavens and Brandon for their gift to her. True to his word, Bonnie had woken up with her memories of her imprisonment but it no longer hurt to think of her time there nor what she went through. Bonnie was also in a way glad that they couldn't take those memories from her, they are a piece of her and is what has helped her become the person she is; _Good or bad, it is events in our lives that shape us, change us and teach us life's lessons. _

As though the heavens received her kiss of thanks and hearing her thoughts a ray of sun broke though the white clouds and landed on her. Laughing out a-loud in sheer joy, she winked into the ray then sprinted along the branch before jumping from the tip. She allowed herself a few seconds of free falling before allowing the rush to consume her changing into her Hawk form and taking flight towards the old wood and the Boarding house.

Taking a detour through the trees she twirled in and out of the branches; dancing with the trees. In the past five days pieces of her old self had come slowly creeping back to her. She remembered what it felt like to be free, to play and have fun; most importantly to live.

**5 Days Ago;**

_Bonnie felt warmth spread through her as she slowly began to wake up. She could feel the large gentle hands stroke her cheeks and knew instantly who they belonged to. Capturing his hand in hers, she opened her eyes to see his midnight black eyes shining down at her. _

"_Hello you!"_

_He responded by giving her a smile that melted her heart "Hey back!" _

_Before she could give him a smile in return he crushed his lips onto hers. Damon knew he was a being rough but he couldn't control himself nor could he even begin to try. Taking her hair into his hand he fisted it pinning her head where she lay; while his other hand held her jaw. He didn't know when his fangs had come out but he could feel them cutting and piercing her with his assault; taste her blood but he continued._

_Bonnie took the assault on her mouth with open arms. She knew this was Damon's way of dealing with emotions when he didn't know how else to deal with them. His aura screamed against hers; Damon Salvatore had been scared. That fear had been replaced with relief so fast he was dealing the only way he knew how. As she felt her blood trickle down her chin towards her neck she pushed inside his aura, calming him. She took hold of his emotions and soothed them back down to a level that he could deal with._

_She felt the pressure soften on her lips as she released him. He began kissing her chin and neck cleaning up her blood while her lips healed. _

"_I'm sorry" He whispered, his breath tickling her skin._

"_What for? Kissing me, I'm hoping there are more where that came from!" Damon looked up to see her smiling at him with no conviction in her eyes for what he had just done to her. She knew him, accepted him and took him as he was with no intentions of wanting him being anybody else but himself. Growling at her he captured her lips once again, more gentle this time. Finally groaning when he knew if he didn't get them downstairs soon then he was jumping out of the window with her and disappearing. _

_Wrapping her legs around his waist he stood up and began walking towards the door._

"_Damon, shouldn't I get dressed first?" Bonnie let a little giggle loose as she took in his features looking at her bare legs wrapped around him. "You keep looking at me like that, were not going to make it out the door"_

"_That's fine by me" Going against what he wanted to do, Damon let her down onto the floor to go dress. "Leave my shirt on though"_

_Without taking his eyes from her, he watched as she pulled on a pair of tight deep blue jeans; taking a mental note of no underwear, with her ankle boots and pulling on a black lace bra without even taking his shirt off. If he hadn't been watching her he would have missed her zooming and jumping back into his arms and would have dropped her. _

"_Ready" Bonnie hoisted herself up on his hips and planted a kiss on his lips stopping him from asking her if she was sure they couldn't stay here. She only did this because she didn't want to leave the room either. _

_Damon whipped them downstairs into the kitchen where everybody else was gathered drinking black magic or tea waiting on him for news._

_He released her with a wink just as Elena and Meredith came over grabbing hold of her and pulling her from his embrace. After a life time of squeals and tears (Mostly from Bonnie) he couldn't help smirking across at her as she jumped on Sage squealing some more and giving him the tightest hug she could manage with her little arms. He accepted a glass of black magic from Stefan just in time as she charged his brother sending them both crashing to the floor. Looking down on them he raised his glass in cheers to his brother who looked up at him from under Bonnie's hugging assault from his position on the floor and looking much like a deer caught in headlights before succumbing to her assault and hugged her in return. _

The boarding house came in view and she soared down landing on Mrs Flowers back garden on her own two feet. Walking towards the back door Meredith greeted her with a cup of Black Magic.

"How are things this morning?" She walked out and passed Bonnie.

"Good, they've adjusted back nicely. I don't think they will need any more help from me"

"That's good!" Bonnie took a sip of her Black Magic watching Meredith; who just stood staring at the flowers.

"How are you doing Meredith?" After everything that had happened in the couple of weeks she had been back, Meredith had gone through the biggest change.

"Alaric called a few days ago, apologising. Blaming his emotions on the way he reacted. I know he wasn't there for me at the time but I love him Bonnie" Meredith turned back to face Bonnie.

Bonnie was sure she was trying to convince herself more than point out a fact "Then why the turmoil look?"

A small smile twitched at the corner of Meredith's lips "Never could hide anything from you could I?"

"Physic remember," Bonnie stepped a little closer "It's Sage isn't it, he's got you all confused!"

With a slight shimmer in her eyes Meredith looked at Bonnie. Bonnie wrapped her friend into her arms. Since waking up she hadn't told anybody about what had happened when she met Brandon, it was her secret.

"Do you remember Mrs Flowers spell? You guys told me about the knife and the blood and Mrs Flowers piercing me in the heart." Meredith pulled back from Bonnie and nodded. "During her chant, what did Mrs Flowers refer to you as a role in my life?"

"How do you know about that?" In truth Bonnie didn't want them to know she knew. Bonnie understands the rules of any kind of blood spell; blood doesn't lie. As much as she holds each role to her heart, there is one role she holds more than the others and if it was too ever come true; she wanted it to be because he wanted it, not because she knew what the spell had said and thought she expected it.

"It doesn't matter, what matters Meredith is that Mrs Flowers couldn't have used your blood for that role if you weren't destined for the role. Logically speaking Sage is my Father in this life. Think about it, and you will discover where you belong" Bonnie reached across and kissed her friend on the forehead before leaving her to her thoughts.

"Hey Bonnie; when did you become so knowledgeable?" Meredith shouted back smile-ling at her little redheaded friend as she walked away throwing her arms in to the air shouting back "Physic, it's what I do"

Bonnie walked in to the kitchen, disposed of her used glass into the sink and went into the living room where she found Matt reading a sports magazine. Sitting down next to him she leaned her head on to his shoulder after taking note of his packed bags in the corner.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now actually, I was waiting for you to get back." Matt closed his magazine and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "My coach wants me to start training my knee back up."

"Well at least this time we can keep in touch and I can come and see you play"

"I'll hold you to that and look for you in the crowd" He replied before standing up. "I've already said my good-byes to the others. I'm just happy that this time when I leave I know you're safe." Bonnie jumped up and hugged him with silent tears.

"Be careful Matt and no more injuries" She watched as he pulled away, grabbed his bags and left. She walked over to the window, and watched him load his car before driving off.

"He'll be alright dear, he's got a big future and love isn't that far behind for him." Mrs Flowers stood by the stairs. Before Bonnie could respond she turned heading to the kitchen. "Goodbyes are not forever nor are they an ending"

Shaking her head with amusement she went to check on Elena. She and Stefan were also leaving today. Sage had gone back a couple of days ago, and she had refused to leave until she was happy everyone in town had recovered much to Damon's dismay.

She walked straight by her room door without looking knowing Damon was taking a shower.

"_You cannot sneak by me Cara"_

"_Really, then how did I manage to sneak out this morning without you noticing?" _ Bonnie challenged him back.

"_You have much to learn little one, you left the house at dawn, walked the streets until the joggers came out, then sat on your perch in the tree until..."_

"_Ok ok old wise one..._Damon what are you...your naked!" Bonnie couldn't help the squeal in her voice at Damon charging in front of her, dripping wet and absolutely naked.

"Who are you calling old?" His eyes bore into hers invading her personal space.

"Damon you are stood in the hall way, what if someone comes? What if Elena or Meredith comes?" Bonnie tried to push him back into their bedroom but was getting nowhere.

"Then they will both find out just how lucky you are and be very jealous, now back to that old thing" Damon picked her up and pushed her against the door frame. "Do I look old to you?"

"You have serious age issues you know that!"

"Damon what the hell are you doing?" Both he and Bonnie spun to face Stefan stood a short distance away. The look on Stefan's face at Damon stood in all his glory had Bonnie laughing so hard tears formed into her eyes.

"We shall finish this conversation later Redbird!" Letting go of Bonnie, he disappeared back into his room leaving Bonnie to land on her ass with a smirk as she swore. He then heard Stefan erupt into laughter at the look on Bonnie's face. Job well done he kicked the door closed with his foot.

Elena came out her bedroom to find Bonnie on her ass and Stefan holding his stomach, both unable to catch their breath with laughter.

"What did I miss?" Looking from Stefan to Bonnie she gave up "Never mind"

Once Bonnie sobered up she went into Elena's room. "I was coming to see if you wanted help loading your car?"

Elena walked out the bathroom "No need, where only taking essentials, were going to buy as we go. I hate that we are splitting up so soon"

"We'll be back together before you know it; we all need to adjust back into our own lives. You and Stefan need to travel without looking for me, Matt has his football, Meredith needs to find her place again and I need to teach Damon how to behave" Bonnie finished with a laugh.

"At least this time we are all on the other end of a phone" Elena added positively.

"I won't be" Elena and Bonnie spun to face Meredith. "I'm going where a phone won't get signal"

"Does he know?" Bonnie wanted to jump for joy.

"No, I'm going to surprise him. I'll go through the gate Damon took us through. Bonnie for goodness sake jump already, your twitching" Before long all three women were jumping, Bonnie's joy for Meredith being contagious.

By that night Meredith had took off in her car to the gate anxious to get to where she was going. Elena and Stefan had taken off not long after, with promises of phone calls along the way of their journey.

Damon now stood leaning against his black sleek baby waiting for Bonnie to finish saying good bye to Mrs Flowers. In the time he had waited for Bonnie to decide she was happy to leave Fell's Church he had all Mrs Flowers windows replaced. Just before leaving he placed a large bundle of cash into her tea tin with a small note, hoping that after everything the shock wouldn't give her a heart attack.

Bonnie came skipping out with tear stained cheeks, but still smiling. She was once again wearing one of his black silk shirts due to his insistence. What could he say? She looked damn good in them. Pushing away from the car he opened the door for her.

"My lady" He said with bow.

"Thank you kind sir" Closing the door behind her he made his way to the driver's door; giving Mrs Flowers a small nod before climbing in himself.

"So, where are we going?"

"Wherever you're heart desires to go!"

"Really!"

"Yes, after we have been to Italy"

"Hey you just said..." Keeping one hand on the steering wheel he swept Bonnie up and sat her on his knee before capturing her lips. After a while Bonnie pulled back. "Italy it is" She knew she didn't have to tell him to keep his eyes in the road; Damon could drive a hundred and fifty with his eyes closed using his senses to drive.

"Will you pass me a bottle from the glove box; I forgot to drink before we left. It will keep me going till we get to the airport." Bonnie stayed on Damon's knee as she stretched forward to get him a bottle. She didn't find any bottles at all; in fact the glove box was empty. Knitting her brows she reached in further finally finding a small velvet box.

Pulling it out, she sat back looking at Damon who looked as confused as her. Opening it she gasped. A Red Stone sat surrounded by smaller black ones on a silver band. Bonnie didn't know much about different types of stones or diamonds but she didn't need to too know that she loved it.

Damon pulled her chin up to for her to look at him. "Don't you ever leave me again Miss McCullough. Without you I have found my life is nothing. Become my Queen and stay by my side so I can protect you; love you. Become my Mrs Salvatore?"

Bonnie held the small box in her small hands, allowing Damon to take the tiny ring from its cushion and place it on her finger. Twinkling her fingers in front of them both she finally replied

"Mrs Bonnie Salvatore sounds good"

**Fin**

**There you have it, my finished version. I hope you liked it and it wasn't too disappointing.**

**Let me know either way, good or bad.**

**One last thought for you...Should it end here? What do you think! There are so many directions it could be taken. I'll let you guys decide. Big love and Hugs to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
